Trouble
by ThatNutCracker
Summary: Beca Mitchell is nothing but trouble, everyone at Barden University hates her, and that is the way she likes it. But can a certain redhead change that? Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So now that I am nearing the state of finishing my main story I wanted to start a new story. Now I know that I have anohter side story that I need to finish, but right now I really do not want to write it. :P**_

 _ **This chapter is more of just a filler chapter, it talks about Beca and what she is like and etc... Sorry if I iss any mistakes its like 4am here so yeah, also sorry if it's bad! :P**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story! :)**_

* * *

Beca Mitchell didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, she didn't have any friends at all. You see, Beca Mitchell is someone that causes a lot of trouble. She gets into a lot of fights, she bullies people and she is an arrogant and big headed person in general. During class she never pays attention, she just goes on her phone or just ignores what is being taught.

And all of this started because of her father by the name of Thomas Cooke.

Thomas Cooke was actually NOT her real father, he was Beca's step father. Thomas took Beca in when she was six. Beca's real parents actually died, her father died in a fire. The cause for the fire still remains unknown to this very day but Beca KNOWS that her step father has something to do with it.

You see, Beca's father Alexander Mitchell was best friends with Thomas. But one day Alexander did something to anger Thomas and that was the day that Beca lost her father. She didn't speak to anyone for days and she didn't eat, drink or even sleep. She was depressed, and all of it has gotten worse ever since Thomas took her in.

Beca's mum died a few hours after she had given birth to Beca. Margaret Mitchell, Beca's mum, was one of the nicest people you would ever meet. She was kind, caring and she was a beautiful woman. Beca had gotten her deep blue eyes from her, her mother's personality however, is something that her mother didn't pass to her, not like she had the chance.

It was currently 6:45am, the time that Thomas normally wakes Beca up at.

Needless to say a few seconds into 6:46am Thomas shouted from downstairs.

"BECA! GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GO TO UNIVERSITY!"

Beca groaned as she yawned and stretched, even though she had a bad attitude in school and towards anyone else, she didn't want to test her step father's patience, so she quickly got out of bed. Beca however, really hated the fact that Thomas is talking about Barden University as if it was her first day there, it isn't, Beca has been there for half a year now.

Beca quickly walked over to her closet door and picked out her black jeans and white flannel top, she also quickly picked up her boots. After doing that she walked over to the bathroom where she quickly freshened up an got changed.

"BECA! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO! Unless you want to be late!" Thomas shouted and murmured the last part, but Beca could hear him as he was just outside her room door.

Beca let out a heavy sigh and she pushed the door open, revealing her step father in a tuxedo.

"Uhm Thomas? What's with the tuxedo?" Beca questioned as she narrowed her eyes, thinking about why her step father was wearing a tuxedo.

"Aha! I knew you would ask! You see I have gotten a date, I will not be home, so I will give you ten dollars, get yourself some food, and try not to get kicked out from school, or get into any fights..." Thomas stated seriously, adding in the last part, only to rile up Beca even more than she already was.

"Okay, have fun, bye." Beca said simply, shrugging her shoulders and pushing past her father lightly. Beca and her step father didn't exactly have the best relationship so they have tried to stay out of each others ways as much as possible.

"Bye." her father also said, showing no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Beca let our a breath she didn't know she was holding as she approached her front door.

With one last look at her surroundings she opened the front door and stepped outside.

It was quite a warm day, it was cloudy, the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds slightly. The wind was slightly making the leaves move around, this kind of weather always made Beca's mood better. Beca always thought about it as if it was sunny it was all happy but when it was cloudy it was sad, Beca usually compared the cloudy weather to her mood.

She sighed once more before she began walking to school, listening to _No Diggity_ on the way.

 _Shorty get down, good Lord_

 _Baby got 'em open all over town_

 _Strictly biz, she don't play around_

 _Cover much grounds, got game by the pound_

 _Getting paid is her forte_

 _Each and every day, true player way_

 _I can't get her out of my mind (wow)_

 _I think about the girl all the time (wow wow)_

* * *

After about ten minutes later she got to Barden University. As she walked she felt people staring at her but she couldn't care less, all she cared about was surviving the three and a half years that was left of her time at Barden.

Beca walked towards her first class which was English Literature, surprisingly, even though Beca was never paying attention she still got good grades in her tests, that is if she did the tests, which most of the time she would have to get reminded how important English is before she shrugs her shoulders and does her test.

Beca arrived at the classroom a little bit earlier than anyone else, she saw the teacher inside and she opened the door.

"Beca! How are you?" her teacher Mrs Grent asked smiling in hopes of not getting 'the attitude' from Beca.

"Just peachy." Beca mumbled and she sat down in her seat, which was at the back row, the row where no one really sat.

Seconds later, Aubrey Posen walked through the door, smiling at Mrs Grent before sitting down in front of Beca.

"Ah, it's Aubrey Posen." Beca said with a fake smile.

"Hello Beca." Aubrey politely greeted as she got her class book out of her bag.

"How is everything, pukezilla?" Beca said with a hint of a smile in her voice, she knows that this nickname makes Aubrey furious, and that was what Beca wanted to do, make Aubrey furious.

"Beca, I know what you are doing, you have been trying to annoy me and you succeed in annoying me, but I will just ignore you." Aubrey replied with a confident smile on her face.

"Girls, could you please just stop riling up each other? It will not get you anywhere and it is annoying seeing you two bickering all the time." Mrs Grent said as she wrote the learning material onto the board.

"Whatever." Beca shrugged as she leaned back in her chair.

"Mrs Grent, I forgot to tell you that my sister has recently moved here." Aubrey said sitting up.

"Oh yes, Chloe isn't it? I have already met her, in fact, I saved a seat for her next to Beca-"

"WHAT?!" Aubrey and Beca shot up from their chairs.

"Chloe, your sister, will be sat next to Beca since Stacie is sat next to you." Mrs Grent explained trying got calm Aubrey down.

"Mrs Grent-" Aubrey tried to argue but it was no use.

"That;s enough, Chloe is sat next to Beca, no argument." Mrs Grent said before going back to writing on the board.

Beca was just stood there, frozen. She couldn't believe this how could Aubrey's sister sit next to her of all places? She could just sit alone-

As that thought came to Beca's mind she saw a gorgeous redhead walk into the classroom with an excited smile on her face. She had blue eyes that seemed to be brighten up as she made eye contact with Beca.

As the redhead came closer she smiled at Beca whose heart skipped a beat...

Well shit...

* * *

 _ **Guys, this is just an idea! If you want me to continue then I will! But yeah for those of you following my main story Survivor's Guilt, there will be an update by this weekend at the latest! :)**_

 _ **Song Used: No Diggity by Blackstreet. ( I do not know if these lyrics are all correct so I am sorry if they are not. )**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So first of all I want to thank you for all of the wonderful support on the first chapter! :)**_

 _ **Anyways so I just wanted to write a paragraph or two today and then finish the rest of this chapter off tomorrow, but I just couldnt stop writing it! :P**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter guys! :)**_

* * *

It was like as if time had stopped. Even Beca stopped breathing for a few seconds as she took in the redhead walking towards her with the brightest smile that Beca has ever seen. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Aubrey smirking at her and she suddenly felt small, it was like she was being boxed in.

Beca _hates_ herself for even letting herself feel any emotions, especially when it came to the redhead walking towards her. She _hates_ the redhead for making her feel like this, making her stare at her like this.

It takes about the span of a minute to realize that the redhead has sat down next to Beca and is talking to Aubrey.

"-and this is Beca..." Aubrey said, and that shook Beca out of her trance. She looked at Aubrey who was having a full on chat with-

"Chloe! Long time no see!" Stacie said walking in with an easy smile. Beca saw Stacie stopping next to Chloe a pulling her in for a short hug, Beca immediately felt jealousy flow through her veins-

 _Hang on! Why is she even jealous?! She doesn't even know the girl for goodness sake! She only just learnt her name a few minutes ago! "Get a grip Mitchell!"_ she thought as she shook her head.

Seconds later she felt a tug on her arm, it took her a few seconds to realize that it was Chloe and another few to actually turn towards her.

"What is it?" Beca didn't meant to sound so rude and cold but it was part of her personality after all.

"I just wanted to ask where you and Aubrey know each other from." Chloe trailed off, biting her bottom lip which made Beca's insides clench.

"Huh? I mean... I d-don't really r-remember..." Beca stuttered which made Chloe giggle which really wasn't helping her current situation.

"Oh fair enough, Aubrey just told me that you call her pukezilla, is that true?" Chloe asked, biting the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing when she saw Aubrey whip around from the corner of her eyes.

Beca suddenly felt proud, it was all because she made Chloe smile and giggle, she nodded, letting a small smile make it's way onto her face.

The moment was ruined when she heard a gasp from Aubrey and Stacie who had now sat down after having a talk with Mrs Grent.

"Oh my god! Is Beca Mitchell actually smiling?!" Aubrey asked with a surprised tone of voice.

"Since when do you smile?" Stacie butted in which made Beca feel really self-aware.

"Since when did my smiling become such an interesting topic?" Beca found herself asking, her tone of voice changing from not-really-that-annoyed to annoyed.

"Since we just-" Aubrey wanted to say before Mrs Grent cut everyone off with a gentle tap on the board.

"Alight everyone silence! Today we have a new student, she is Aubrey's sister. Her name is Chloe Beale, please give her a warm welcome!" Mrs Grent said after all of her students had finally arrived, smiling warmly at all of her students, even Beca.

 _"Beale huh? I thought that since she is Aubrey's sister they would share the same last name. Weird..."_ Beca thought as she looked between Chloe and Aubrey. _"Huh, they don't even look alike!"_

"So how are you and Aubrey actually sisters?" Beca asked Chloe who was busy writing down the learning material.

"Wait, I will tell you later, right now I have to learn." Chloe said nicely which really surprised Beca, as every time she would try to annoy Aubrey during lessons she would either get told to "Be quiet." by Aubrey or Stacie or Mrs Grent herself.

 _"Wow, such a goodie-goodie, have you never thought of actually breaking the rules?"_ Beca thought as she studied the redhead next to her.

She was pretty, Beca had to admit, but this was taking it too far, she has never considered anyone pretty before. But then again, Chloe was already making her feel things that she has never felt before. She felt the need to be close to Chloe and to make sure that she is okay, she also felt like making the redhead laugh is something that she _has_ to do.

Beca shook her head to clear those thoughts out of her head. The only thing that she can do now in order to stop these feelings towards the redhead is to just simply ignore her and be rude to her. It's not like Beca wants to be rude towards Chloe, she just simply wants to get rid of these feelings towards the redhead.

Before Beca knew it the bell rang out, signalling the end of the first lesson, now it was time to go to her second lesson which was biology.

She tried to gather her things as quickly as possible to avoid talking to Chloe or even seeing her.

That proved to be impossible when everyone was slowed down due to a fight that had broken out between Bumper Allen and Thomas Allen, both of them were Grade A dickheads and from the shared last names, they were also brothers, however they were considered to be the most popular guys in the school. They were also bullies and they had a fight with Beca at least once, so they decided to stay out of her way.

Beca however, had to hold back laughter when she had realized that the two boys were fighting over one of the most unpopular girls by the name of Fat Amy. Fat Amy was weird and she didn't have that many friends at all. She did however sing with the Acapella group who were known as the Barden Bellas. In fact the Barden Bellas was led by none other than Aubrey frickin' Posen. The members were; Jessica, Ashley, Fat Amy, Stacie, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Lilly and of course Aubrey.

You might ask how Beca knows this, and before you ask _no_ , Beca will not join, she hates Acapella. Acapella is stupid and unnecessary, like, the first time that Beca has heard of it she was honestly so puzzled about how can Acapella be even a thing.

Seconds later, Bumper managed to hit Thomas, square in the face, even managing to crack his nose to on side, that made everyone go silent until they had heard the principal walk down the corridor.

"What's the meaning of this? Cant you two just stop fighting for once?! And the rest of you! Move along!" The principal, Mr Scott shouted, making everyone shrink back and walk away quietly.

This, was how an average day in Barden went, you would see a fight and then get told to move along. And this was only the beginning of the day...

About two and a half hours later it was finally time for an hour by the quad as the students and some teachers refer to it. The quad was actually this big field area where most of the students would go to hang out during their break times, but this was also the place where the football and basketball teams would practice. Beca would just go to the quad and sit under her usually tree and mix music.

That was her dream, mixing music, she wanted to be a DJ, a music intern, but in order to do that she has to survive another three and a half years at Barden.

After sighing at least three times she finally sat down at her usual place, and put on her headphones and lost herself in her music...

"Is she always alone?" Chloe asked, sitting on the table across from the tree that Beca is always at.

"Yes she is, Chloe do not even think about going there, she i nothing but trouble, she is a bully-" Aubrey started before Chloe cut her off.

"Aubrey, maybe she has things going on at home and-" Chloe said but this time Stacie cut her off.

"Chloe? Why are you feeling sorry for her? She hurt Aubrey and she also gets into fights, that girl is no good, she is a troublemaker like Aubrey said." Stacie finished, wrapping an arm around Aubrey.

"I was just asking why she was always alone, that's all..." Chloe trailed off, looking a little bit sad at not being able to speak with Beca because her sister would not let her.

"There is this boy, Jesse, he tries to hang out with Beca, but you can imagine how that goes, he always gets the same results. He goes there, talks to her for a span of a minute and then he walks off looking like someone had kicked his puppy. That girl is seriously not to be messed around with." Fat Amy said, joining the three of them, followed by Jessica, Ashley, Denise, Cynthia Rose and Lilly.

"Beca cant be that bad? Can she?" Chloe asked curious as to what the others think about Beca.

"Oh yes she is, you should have seen what she had done to Chad, and he is twice her size and the captain of the basketball team!" Jessica whispered.

Suddenly everyone around Chloe started whispering, this had gone on for a minute before she had enough.

"Guys! What is all of this whispering about?!" Chloe snapped, slamming her hand gently on the table for emphasis.

"Oh sorry we were just on the lookout in case if Beca had heard us." everyone answered her before going back to whispering again.

"Oh my gosh! It's not like she is going to come over here and beat all of us up! Plus! How is she going to hear us if she has headphones on?!" Chloe asked trying to say it as quiet as she can without being overheard.

"Oh..." everyone said and they had suddenly stopped whispering, looking embarrassed.

"Thank you! Now how about telling me why Beca Mitchell is trouble?" Chloe looked at each of her new friends and sister.

"How about we tell you-" and then suddenly all of the questions/suggestions of what she wants to be told is being fired at her like a bullet, no... faster than a bullet.

"Of the time when she punched the Principals son in the face?"

"Or when she was caught slamming someones head into a locker?"

"Oh! How out the time when she had brought drugs?" Amy asked, and everyone turned to look at her, "Amy, that never happened..." they said before going back to fire the questions/suggestions at Chloe.

"The time when she had snuck into Barden really late!"

"Maybe the time when the police got called at her because she had broken someones hand!"

"Oh! Wait! Maybe when she had a shouting debate with Mr Scott about how the school should be ran, girl's got the guts I tell you." Cynthia Rose said and that was the end of all of the suggestions.

"So Chlo, which one do you want to hear?" Aubrey said leaning onto her elbows on the table.

"Okay first of all! Do you all know if these stories are actually true or not?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes at everyone sat on the table before looking over at Beca, who seemed to be so lost at seeing what she was doing on her laptop, but she had headphones on, so Chloe had assumed that she was listening to music or watching something.

"Well do you really want to find out?" Aubrey challenged Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess not..." Chloe trailed off looking at Beca again.

And with those words spoken the bell ran out, signalling the end of their lunch brakes and the fact that it was time to go to their last lessons.

"Alright Chlo, what do you have last?" Aubrey asked as their small gang made their way towards the building.

"Oh I have Physical Education, what do you have?" Chloe answered, smiling slightly when she saw Beca walking towards the gym.

"Oh I have Physics, and so does Stacie, Lilly, Denise and Ashley. Amy, Jessica and Cynthia Rose have Mathematics, sorry sis, it seems like you are on your own for this one. Remember Beca is dangerous, avoid her if you can." Aubrey said, finishing her sentence with a smile and a hug, and then everyone went their separate ways, leaving Chloe alone.

Chloe quickly realized the time and her eyes widened at realizing that she was going to be late if she doesn't hurry up.

About a few seconds later she saw the gym and two little rooms on the side. She also saw a middle aged man standing by the monkey bars on the side.

"Welcome! You must be Chloe Beale! I am Mr Fritzels! Your sister Aubrey gave me your size so I have ordered your gym clothes, you will need to take them home and bring them in on the day you have this lesson again. Now go and get changed!" Mr Fritzels smiled before motioning at the girl's changing rooms.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Chloe stepped into the changing rooms hurriedly, not even realizing that she was getting changed next to Beca Mitchell.

 _"Oh shit..."_ Chloe thought as she looked at Beca, who seemed equally as surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to like you know, come in and put my stuff down next to you, I was just-" Chloe got cut off by Beca who just nodded at her and said, "Alright cool."

 _"Wow rude, maybe Aubrey was right..."_ Chloe thought as she stared at the brunette in shock before shaking her head and getting changed herself. As she was getting changed she stole a few glances towards Beca, she did catch the other girl's eyes before the other girl of course turned away.

Beca didn't mean to sound so rude, but she keeps telling herself that if she is rude then the strange feelings towards Chloe will go away.

Soon enough everyone was changed and they went to meet their teacher, Mr Fritzels. He was kind of a weird guy, but he was kind and welcoming.

"Alright everyone today we will be playing basketball, girls versus boys-" Everyone groaned, their groans echoed around the gym and Mr Fritzels waited for the echoes to die out before continuing, "Since there are 16 girls and 14 boys, you will be required to split up into two groups, you know split up so that there will be 8 girls and 7 boys-" Mr Fritzels explained but seeing everyone already doing as they were told.

Beca and Chloe were in the same team, along with six other girls, Alice, Phoebe, Anisha, Taylor, Rhiannon and Hannah. Most of their team mates were already groaning about pains in their legs, even though they haven't even moved yet.

The boy's team that Beca and Chloe and the six other girls will be up against was of course led by Thomas Allen, the seven other boys were just as tough, Greg, Jordan, Alex, Dominic, Harry, Mark and Adam were also really hard to beat and this could be hard in actually winning against them.

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Mr Fritzels asked holding the ball, in the middle of the court, motioning for both of the teams to come towards him. He pointed at Beca and Thomas and motioned for them to come the the middle and stand opposite of each other. "Alright, you all know the drill, the representative from each team will attempt to snatch the ball."

"3"

"2"

"1"

Beca and Thomas both jumped and Beca managed to touch the ball and hit it to Chloe who caught it and looked at it as if it was a bomb about to blow up, she looked around helplessly before she passed it to Beca who immediately caught it and began dribbling.

The two of them ran towards the enemy's end, Chloe along the middle of the court while Beca dribbled along the right side of the court. Beca passed the ball to Chloe who then dribbled and shot straight into the hoop, earning their team two points.

This went on for half an hour and the end results were 24-20, Beca and Chloe's team won against the team of boys. Before the match ended even the other girls had decided that standing around will get boring after a little while so they had decided to help out as well.

There was another half an hour where two of the other teams had played against each other, the boys did manage to score three points but they still lost against the girls, the end score being 24-21.

Mr Fritzels had decided that the two girl teams would play against each other for the last half an hour.

Everyone got into their positions and the game had started, Beca's team gained the upper hand almost immediately and the score was 10-8, so the other team wasn't that far behind.

And that was the moment when something happened that really angered Beca. Chloe was attempting to defend their hoop but one of the girls from the opposite team had jumped and elbowed her straight in the face, sending her to the ground, clutching at her nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" said a voice that no one had expected to hear and everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing...

* * *

 _ **Crappy ending sorry about that! By the way! I don't have anything against Fat Amy (she is one of my favorites) I am just writing her character down like that because I want it to be like as if it was from Beca's POV.**_

 _ **Anyway guys, in the next chapter, you will see why Beca Mitchell is Trouble (see what I did there? :P)**_

 _ **There might be a delay and I am sorry but I am going on a holiday, but I still have this week and the next so I will try to finish my main story (Survivor's Guilt) and also write another chapter for this story!**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for the support so far! :)**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! Sorry for the long delay but I was busy finishing my main story, which I finally have... :(**_

 _ **Also this chapter and the next will be more from Chloe's side so you guys can meet her family (only in the next chapter) and get to know her a little bit more, but we will still have a bit from Beca's side of the story as well so don't worry! :)**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for the continued support and here is chapter 3! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" a voice rang out and everyone turned towards the source of the voice and to their surprise they have found it to be none other than Beca Mitchell.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Kate, the girl who had hit Chloe in the face exclaimed as she observed Chloe's injuries.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Beca shouted as she ran up to Kate and pushed her away from Chloe, full force.

"It was an accident I swear!" Kate panicked, after all she was scared of Beca, of what she could do, what she was capable of.

"Yeaahh riiight, and I believe you..." Beca answered sarcasm dripping all over in her voice.

Beca's nostrils flared in anger and she clenched her fists tight. No one knew what she was about to do, but what she did next didn't surprise anyone really, but it did terrify them...

Beca swung her fist towards Kate's nose and managed to hit it, knocking Kate out and managing to crack her nose.

A round of gasps were heard, some people even managed to let out few whimpers, some of the girls began whispering until Beca shot them a glare, that made the girls look at the floor really quickly. Chloe let out a gasp as she kept squinting her eyes to make sure that Beca Mitchell was indeed the person who had just gotten angry because Kate accidentally punched Chloe.

"Miss Mitchell! What do you think you're doing?!" Mr Fritzels shouted across the hall.

"Nothing! Just avenging my team mate!" Beca defended.

"Silence! You will now take Miss Beale to the medical room and then you will meet me in room 112! You have detention after lessons again Miss Mitchell!" Mr Fritzels shouted again.

"Sure whatever..." Beca said shrugging her shoulders, not really being affected by the fact that she has detention, after all she has detention almost every single day after lessons, so she has gotten used to it by now.

Chloe watched the exchange between Beca and Mr Fritzels, she was surprised by the fact that Beca didn't seem to be taken back by the fact that she has detention.

"Alright, come on then Beale." Beca said offering her hand for Chloe to take. Chloe's eyes widened for a second before she removed one of her hands from her nose and took the hand that Beca had offered her.

Everyone stared at the interaction between the two of the girls, they stared at them as if they were planning world destruction...

The first thing that Chloe had noticed about Beca's hand is that it was soft and warm. These small details made Chloe think about what it would be like to hold Beca's hand...

 _"In a friendly way of course!"_ Chloe said in her mind, trying to shake of the warm feeling she got from feeling Beca's hand touch hers.

"Thanks." Chloe said in a friendly manner.

"Alright let's go." Beca said in a monotonous tone of voice which made Chloe clamp her shut shut and nod at her.

The two girls walked out from the gym, Chloe kept stealing glances towards Beca who was looking straight forward without any emotion whatsoever.

"So Beale, tell me, how are you and Posen actually sisters? I mean you two don't look anything alike or even have the same last name." Beca asked in genuine curiosity, but one thing that she didn't expect was for Chloe for actually answer her question.

"We have the same mother, Aubrey is from my mum's first marriage. Her dad's name is Walter Posen, he married my mum and had Aubrey. After they had Aubrey, Walter started to argue with my mum so my mum told him to leave. What she didn't expect though is for Walter to also take Aubrey, but she couldn't do anything about it since she didn't know where he went, no one did. So my mum decided to go to the bar and have a drink and that was when she had met my dad, Ryan Beale. They had gotten to know each other and fell in love, when they got married my mum took his last name so now her name is Gabriella Beale. And then they had me!" Chloe explained as the two of them made their way to the medical room.

"Wow sounds complicated..." Beca murmured making Chloe scoff in agreement.

"Yeah it is..." Chloe trailed off before silence fell over the two girls.

Finally after what seemed like hours but in reality it was actually only three minutes, they had finally gotten to the medical room and had taken a seat, to wait for the medical officer.

"Let me have a look at your nose before the medical officer comes by..." Beca trailed off, kneeling down in front of Chloe.

"That wont be necessary but thank you." Chloe said, reminding herself of what Aubrey had told her, ignore Beca Mitchell.

But Beca didn't listen to her, she reached around Chloe's other hand which was still covering her nose and pulled it away from her nose, Chloe wanted to stop what was happening but she couldn't bring herself to do so, instead she just let Beca have a look at it.

"It's a bit swollen, I think you will only need to have an ice pack on it, maybe keep the one that the medical officer gives you..." Beca trailed off as she wiped some of the fresh blood from Chloe's nose.

"Thanks Beca..." Chloe thanked with a small smile on her face.

"Alright, I have to be going back now, hope your nose will be okay." Beca said smiling at Chloe really lightly before turning around and walking away leaving a surprised Chloe behind.

 _"Well done Mitchell! You've ruined your reputation! Well done! GET IT TOGETHER!"_ Beca thought as she gave herself a mental high five... in the face...

Chloe sighed before she got her phone out and decided the only person that was on her side all the time.

 _Chloe: Hey Bree! You never guess what happened! Basically we were in the gym playing basketball when suddenly Kate accidentally smacked me in the face and made my nose bleed! And you never guess who shouted at her either, it was Beca Mitchell! She took me to the medical room because Mr Fritzels had told her to and she actually examined my nose! And then she smiled at me before she left! What the hell?! (15:06)_

It was about a minute later that she saw the medical bay officer come around the corner, it was a middle aged woman, who had short blonde hair. She smiled at Chloe before she opened her office door and gestured for Chloe to follow her...

"Good afternoon sweetie what's you name?" The officer asked as she got out a notepad and looked at Chloe waiting for an answer.

"Chloe Beale." Chloe answered as she tried to read the medical officers name badge which said: Lucy Bailey.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Beale, now, how may I help you today?" The medical officer aka Lucy asked with a concerned look.

Chloe sighed and removed her hand from her nose whihc was still covered in blood, but Beca had managed to wipe some of it off, Lucy gasped and gave Chloe some wet tissues to clean the blood from her nose.

"Thank you." Chloe thanked smiling.

After Chloe had managed to wipe some of the blood away Lucy had took her hand away and decided to move her nose around.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Lucy asked as she moved Chloe's nose to the left and the right.

"Nope." Chloe answered honestly.

"And this?" Lucy asked as she move Chloe's nose up.

"Yes, but only slightly, it's just a bi achy." Chloe admitted as she let out a slight hiss at the ache that she felt when her nose was moved upwards slightly.

"I see, you might get a bit of a bruise but that's it, I advise putting an ice pack on it and keeping it there for a few hours." Lucy advised as she pulled out an ice pack from the medical fridge from next to her desk.

"Thank you!" Chloe smiled as she accepted the ice pack and put it on her nose and held it there with one hand.

"You're welcome, just make sure you don't injure yourself anymore." Lucy reminded with a smile.

"Okay, thanks again. Bye!" Chloe said politely, she opened the door and walked out with a heavy sigh as she made her way over to the gym to get changed. Of course, when she got there everyone stared at her and Beca was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Chloe shouted as she stepped into the three story house. The first floor was mostly the living room and the kitchen, there was also a huge garden and a play room as well, which had an Xbox and a few other games as well.

"Hey sweetie! How was your first day?" Chloe's mum Gabrielle asked as she pulled Chloe into a hug.

"What happened to your nose?" Her dad Ryan asked as he joined Gabrielle in greeting Chloe.

"Well you see, today was quite eventful..." Chloe trailed off before she started to talk about her first day...

* * *

 _ **There you go guys! Sorry if it's short! Currently it is the night before I go on holiday! So I am extremely tired! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) I also don't know when I will update again, maybe sometime next week, but I don't know though!**_

 _ **What do you guys think of Beca being so nice? ;) Why was she so defensive all of sudden? Why did Chloe open up to Beca? All of these questions will be answered soon... ;)**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the continued support! Here's the next chapter! :) I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

"Let me get this straight, this Beca girl saved you?" Gabrielle asked in disbelief, her mouth agape.

"Yes, this girl called Kate had accidentally hit me and Beca got a bit over protective." Chloe explained.

"So then she took you to the medical room and examined your nose?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yep, she then smiled at me and left..." Chloe said biting her bottom lip.

"Aw you like her!" Gabrielle concluded as she stood up from the couch that they were currently sat on and hugged Chloe tight.

"Muuuuum, I only just met her!" Chloe groaned which made her mum giggle and reply, "Doesn't change anything!" before going back to the kitchen to make some dinner.

Chloe's family was very accepting. In fact, they were the first people to know the Chloe in fact, was gay. Chloe had told them when she was fifteen. She had told each of her parents separately. First she of course, told her mum. At first her mum was shocked which then turned into happiness, leading Gabrielle to say that she always wanted a gay daughter. Ryan, however was almost more happier than ever, when Chloe had told him the only thing that he said was; "I know." and then he smiled at Chloe who was in tears and hugged her.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief before going up to her room, it was her first day and she already made a lot of friends, mainly the Bellas. They were a very accepting group of individuals who Chloe _knew_ she could depend on, to say that she was grateful was an understatement.

Just as Chloe sat down she heard her phone beep, it was a message from Aubrey.

 _Aubrey: Oh my aca-jesus! You cannot be serious! That must have been an impersonator! That couldn't have been Beca Mitchell! You're joking! Tell me you're joking. Please! (15:47)_

Chloe sighed and lay down on her back, after a few seconds to consider what she is going to write she started writing.

 _Chloe: Bree, do you really think that someone would look and sound exactly like Beca Mitchell other than herself of course. And I am not joking Bree, I swear on my life. (15:49)_

 _Aubrey: You never know. And okay, I believe you. But why on earth would Beca be so nice to you? (15:50)_

 _Chloe: Do you honestly think I know, one minute she's all rude then the next she gets overprotective and the third she smiles! (15:50)_

 _Aubrey: Okay, we can work this out, I am going to add a few of the Bellas, see if they can figure it out. (15:51)_

 _Chloe: Bree, if we couldn't figure it out then how the hell are the Bellas supposed to figure it out themselves? (15:52)_

 _Aubrey: They have their uses... (15:53)_

 _Aubrey added Stacie, Amy, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia Rose and Denise to the group chat._

 _CR: Yo whats up pitches? (15:54)_

 _Amy: Hiiiiiii (15:54)_

 _Lilly: I was abducted by an alien once. (15:55)_

 _Stacie: Thanks for telling us Lilly... (15:56)_

 _Aubrey_ _: Alright, I added you pitches to the group for a reason, we have an aca-emergency. (15:56)_

 _Amy: Must be a real big emergency if you added the word 'aca' to emergency, what happened? (15:57)_

 _Ashley: Yeah what happened? (15:58)_

 _Aubrey_ _: I'll let Chloe fill you in. (15:59)_

 _Clhloe: Okay so basically I was in gym class with Beca, this girl Kate accidentally punched my nose as I was defending our hoop (we were playing basketball by the way) and Beca shouted at her and pushed her away when she had tried to help me. She practically knocked Kate out by punching her, Mr Fritzels, our Physical Education teacher had told her that she has detention and all and told her to take me to the medical room. When we got there she examined my nose (as it was bleeding) she wiped the blood away and got up and smiled at me before she left. I didn't see her after... (16:02)_

 _Stacie: OH MY GOD! (16:02)_

 _Amy: Daamn she likes you! (16:03)_

 _CR: That's the first time I hear anything positive about Beca Mitchell! (16:03)_

 _Ashley: OMG! (16:03)_

 _Jessica: What?! (16:04)_

 _Lilly: I hid knives in my Ferrari. (16:04)_

 _Amy: Hate to break it to you, but I don't think you could afford a Ferrari Lilly... but back to the Beca Mitchell situation. (16:05)_

 _Ashley: That was highly disturbing... (16:05)_

 _Jessica: Agreed... (16:06)_

 _Aubrey: So what do you girls think? (16:07)_

 _Stacie: I think we should use this to our advantage, see what Beca is truly like, she likes Chloe, we all agree, what if Chloe fakes liking her? What if Beca asks her to be her girlfriend? Chloe could accept and date her for a while. (16:09)_

 _Chloe: Wait so you are technically asking me to lie to her about liking her? (16:09)_

 _Stacie: Yes, you could lie to her and see what she is truly like. Genius! :) (16:10)_

 _Aubrey: Stacie that's great and all but even I wouldn't lie to someone about loving them, it's playing with someones emotions. (16:12)_

 _Stacie: True. I'm sorry... (16:13)_

 _Chloe: I'll do it, for you guys. (16:14)_

 _Stacie: You what? Chloe it's not right... (16:15)_

 _Chloe: Yeah, I know, but I do want to see if she likes me... (16:16)_

 _Aubrey: I guess we could try, at least until we find out if it's true or not. (16:17)_

 _Stacie: Up to you Chlo... (16:17)_

 _Chloe: Okay, I'll do it. (16:18)_

 _Aubrey: You don't have to. (16:18)_

 _Chloe: But I want to, I'm curious, that's all. (16:18)_

 _Amy: Or, you like her... (16:19)_

 _Chloe: I do not! I only just met her! (16:19)_

 _Amy: Don't make a difference. (16:20)_

 _Chloe: God you sound like my mum. (16:21)_

 _Amy: Wow rude. (16:21)_

 _Chloe: Anyways I have to go and study, remember, not a word about what I am going to do. (16:22)_

 _Aubrey: Not a chance Chlo. (16:24)_

 _Amy: Okayyyy (16:25)_

 _Chloe: Bye everyone! :) (16:26)_

 _Amy: Byee Ginger! (16:26)_

 _Ashley: Bye Chlo. :) (16:27)_

 _Jessica: Bye! (16:28)_

Chloe sighed as she stood back up from her bed and put her phone on her desk. She knew what she was going to do was wrong, but she wanted to know if Beca did like her or not...

Chloe sat down at her desk and began reading a book, thinking about Beca in the process...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day at lunch time, Chloe and her friends were sat on their usual spot on the quad, waiting for Beca to turn up.

It was about two minutes later that the small brunette made her way out of the building, laptop in hand of course.

Chloe stared at the brunette as the wind blew on her hair, her mouth agape. She found herself thinking about yesterday, she thought about Beca's soft, warm hands, what it felt like when they brushed against her face, and lastly, she thought about her smile...

 _That_ smile was one of the most calming gestures that Chloe had ever felt, before Beca had smiled at her she was nervous, she was petrified even, but straight after Beca had smiled at her, and even though it was a very light smile it seemed to loosen her up more than anything ever did... It made her feel calm and like all of her problems were suddenly gone...

"So Chloe what do you think?" Aubrey's asked, her voice snapping Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Chloe asked confused.

"Haha! We knew you weren't listening!" Amy spoke up high fiving CR and Stacie.

"What... I totes was listening I just... zoned out for a second..." Chloe mumbled, keeping her eyes on Beca who now sat down with her headphones covering her ears and laptop in her lap.

"More like five minutes..." Stacie added giggling.

"It wasn't five minutes! It was five minutes and two seconds!" Jessica spoke up again making everyone apart from Chloe stare at her in disbelief.

" _You_ were counting?!" everyone apart from Chloe asked before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Amy asked me to!" Jessica replied covering her face in embarrassment.

"No I didn't!" Amy shot back wiping her eyes still laughing slightly.

"Alright ladies focus up, remember the plan, Chloe, go, be seductive." Aubrey said with a wink added after the word seductive .

"Oh Aubrey you're seriously expecting me to go over to her and do dirty moves? That makes me look like a slut, or worse, a prostitute!" Chloe groaned, everyone kept a straight face throughout Chloe's sentence but after she had finished everyone started giggling again.

"Hahahaha! Oh my god! I was kidding, just go over to her and try to make conversation!" Aubrey said through a fit of giggles.

"Ohhhh, okay..." Chloe said a bit relieved.

"Wow she is really funny Aubrey! It's a good thing that she is going to be one of us!" Ashley and Jessica said in perfect unison.

"Okay, so we still don't manage the 'ah' on the count of three but you two manage two sentences in perfect unison without practice, how is that possible?" Aubrey asked in disbelief.

"We don;t know." Ashley and Jessica said in perfect unison once more.

"My god... anyways good luck Chlo!" Aubrey said, waving at Chloe who was already standing up.

"Bye guys..." Chloe trailed off, a bit weirded out by the conversation Jessica and Ashley and Aubrey just had.

"Bye Chlo!" everyone said waving at Chloe.

Chloe sighed and rubbed her palms on her trousers as she got closer to Beca. She bit her bottom lip as she came to a stop in front of Beca.

"Hey..." Chloe greeted with a small wave and a light smile, similar to the one that Beca had given her yesterday. After a few seconds Beca looked up and pressed a button on her laptop, she took her headphones off after a few seconds.

"Hi, how's your nose?" Beca asked with a really small smile.

"It's getting better, it is really slightly bruised but only really slightly." Chloe replied bouncing on her feet with excitement.

"Sooo what are you listening to?" Chloe asked after a moment when she saw that Beca didn't really know what else to say.

"Oh um, well, you see... I kind of mix music, I make mash ups, I blend songs together and add some special audio such as... me singing for example..." Beca answered a bit embarrassed at the end of her sentence.

"Oh that's cool!" Chloe replied smiling at Beca which seemed to draw out another small smile from Beca.

"Do you... want to like... listen to it? I m-mean i-if y-y-you want to that is... I mean it's not like finished y-yet so it might suck..." Beca stuttered her face red in embarrassment whihc made Chloe giggle.

"Come on Beca, I'm pretty sure it wont suck..." Chloe reassured with a smile as she sat down next to the brunette, feeling warmer as she settled down next to her.

"Okay, just put the headphones on and give me a thumbs up when you are ready." Beca said giving her headphones to Chloe carefully.

As Chloe put the headphones she gave Beca a thumbs up and Beca pressed play...

As Chloe listened the Bellas were staring at the two of them, their mouths agape, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, they have never seen Beca show her mixes, let alone be nice to anyone before. Aubrey narrowed her eyes when her eyes set on the brunette who was practically staring at her sister.

"Wow Beca! That was really good!" Chloe admitted, if she was being honest, this mashup that Beca had mixed is one of the best things that she has ever heard in her life.

"Really? You think?" Beca asked not looking up from the screen.

"Yes, it was really good! You should be a DJ that's for sure!" Chloe replied beaming, leaning forward slightly so Beca could hear her better for emphasis.

"I plan on producing music... I want to be a Music Producer later on, I want to show everyone my music, that's my passion..." Beca admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you will be a great Music Producer, and _everyone_ will love your work, and I mean _everyone_." Chloe said with a smile whihc made Beca's insides flutter.

"Thank you, erm w-what a-about you?" Beca asked blushing at the compliment and mentally kicking herself for stuttering once again.

"I want to be a Music Teacher, I mean... I love music! I have been singing ever since I was like five years old, but I don't know if I will have the potential, I guess we will see..." Chloe admitted scratching the back of her neck in the middle of her sentence.

"I'm _sure_ you do..." Beca reassured smiling at Chloe whihc made butterflies erupt in Chloe's stomach.

As soon as those words were said a silence descended upon the two of them, and as soon as it started, lunch was over...

"Wow that was quick..." Chloe said giggling, Beca smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"Everyone's staring at us..." Beca observed looking around and seeing a lot of people staring at them.

"Don;t worry Beca, I'm pretty sure it's not in a bad way." Chloe reassured with a wink before waving at Beca and walking off towards her friends who were waiting by the table.

"Spill, what happened?!"

"We saw her looking at you!"

"Damn she really likes you!"

"Alright guys! Yes she looked at me and I looked at her but the only things that happened was that she showed me her music and told me that she wants to be a Music Producer." Chloe said not looking at any of her friends as they walked together to Biology.

"Alright fair enough, but if anything goes down then let us know. We all have Biology and we also have Beca in our class. We have a new teacher so I don't really know what's going to happen..." Aubrey trailed off.

"Is it Mr Mark? I thought he was teaching Social Studies..." Amy asked receiving a nod in return.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, the silence was broken when they all sat down in Biology.

Chloe, Jessica, Ashley, CR, Denise, Aubrey, Amy, Lilly and Stacie were all sat together on a big table, Beca, of course, was sat in the corner of the room writing on a piece of paper and everyone else was talking.

"I hate Biology, it is boooring..." Stacie groaned making a paper airplane out of a piece of paper that she found.

"Shhhh Stace, the new teacher is coming any second-" Aubrey got cut off by an unknown voice.

"Alright! Hey class! I am Mr Mark! I will be your new Biology teacher for the rest of the year, now first of all, I want to start with telling you who your lab partner will be for the rest of the year!" Mr Mark enthusiastically introduced himself making a few people chuckle.

"Alright, so we have Aubrey Posen with Stacie Conrad, Cynthia Rose with Denise...- I am sorry there are a few names with no last names..." Mr Mark said cutting himself off when he read Denise's name.

"Anyways, Jesse Swanson with Benjamin Applebaum, Fat... Amy? With... Lilly..." Mr Mark's eyes widened and he gave Lilly a strange look before looking back at the register.

"Chloe Beale with..."

* * *

 _ **Alright! First of all I am sorry that this is short! I am on holiday and I just really wanted you guys to get another chapter! :)**_

 _ **And you guys may think, 'what the hell is Chloe doing?!' well since all of her friends hate Beca she wants to fit in as well! It will be a good and a bad thing in later chapters! ;)**_

 ** _Anyways_** _ **I am sorry that it was short! And I will try to update as soon as possible!**_

 _ **Bye guys! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I am back with another update! Some of you guys have said that you guys don't want this story to be Chloe using Beca. Don't worry! :) She likes Beca she is just too stubborn to admit it! ;)**_

 _ **Anyways, this is a shorter chapter, reasons being the act that I tore a muscle in my shoulder so I currently have my left hand in a sling which prevents me from being able to move it, so right now I can only use one hand to type which is kind of hard... It should get better in a few weeks though...**_

 _ **Anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter nonetheless and again I am sorry for it's shortness or the fact that it was so delayed! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

"Chloe Beale with... Beca Mitchell..." Mr Mark finished with a glance at his students. Chloe's heart began to beat faster and Beca's heart skipped a beat when they heard that they will be working with each other.

"Alright so, sit next to your lab partners and we will begin, after all of the work is completed, I will be talking to you about your projects that you and your partner will have to do." Mr Mark said.

Everyone began to move, Chloe looked at Aubrey and Stacie hesitating to move but when Mr Mark looked at her she had no other choice but to move.

With a sigh she gathered her things and sat down next to Beca, who was busy drawing something, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. She didn't get the chance though, because the second she sat down next to Beca, the brunette had folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into her pockets.

"Alright so now that everyone is settled we will begin with today's work assignments, you and your partner will have to use the microscope to have a look at different cells. Then you have to write everything down into your notebooks, including how the cells look like and what organism they belong to, also if you could draw it that would result in better overall grades, you ave thirty minutes, so I would begin setting up if I were you." Mr Mark explained, showing the microscope and the tray of different glasses with different labels on them.

"Alright so I guess we better start..." Beca spoke up after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Yeah, I guess we better get to it..." Chloe agreed awkwardly, looking around the room to see Aubrey and Stacie laughing together and interlocking their hands, she found her heart melting at the sight, the two of them were adorable together. And to think, Chloe never thought that Aubrey and Stacie would ever end up being together...

It all started when Aubrey called Chloe crying, of course Chloe being Chloe and also being Aubrey's little sister, she immediately noticed in Aubrey's voice that Aubrey was upset and asked what was wrong.

Aubrey was of course a bit hesitant to tell Chloe, having only met Chloe, her little sister, twice in her life. But Chloe did eventually manage to get it out of her, and that was the day, when Aubrey Posen came out as being bisexual.

Chloe was surprised, and that feeling only increased when Aubrey told her that she has been crushing on a girl in the same class as her, and that girl turned out to be Stacie Conrad.

Chloe was speechless and she let Aubrey talk about how long she has been crushing on Stacie for, what she likes about Stacie, and of course, her doubts about how Stacie can never like someone like her; someone so uptight and strict.

Chloe had given her sister advice to help her, she had told her sister to take a chance and you never know if someone likes you until you make an effort to find out.

After that advice was given Aubrey had asked Stacie to hang out and eventually asked her out, the two of them had been together for months now. They were cute together according to Chloe and everyone else that knew that they were a couple.

Chloe sighed and looked away from them, somehow wishing that it was her and Beca, holding hands and laughing together, but she knew that under the current circumstances, it isn't possible.

 _"What the hell? I don't like Beca that way! She is just my lab partner! We aren't even friends! Get yourself together Beale!"_ Chloe thought as she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts about Beca and her being together.

"So um, I better go and get the microscope and the light which we will need, until then you should go and choose what cell we will be starting with." Beca said as she stood up and walked over to where the microscopes and lamps were, Chloe smiled to herself as she walked over to the tray which held the different glasses with the cells on them...

* * *

After exactly thirty minutes Mr Mark tapped gently on the board to get everyone's attention, everyone stopped what they were doing and they all looked at Mr Mark who was smiling warmly at his students.

"Alright now that I have got everyone's attention... pens down. Right so, I have obviously told you that after you complete the work I will be talking to you about your project. So basically, you have to do a research about all of the different cells and also blood types, you have to write a page about each of them; such as their functions and their properties. You have four weeks to complete this, so I would get ready if I were you. Take these notes home tonight and study hard because tomorrow you will also have a test. Anyways there is only about five minutes until the bell rings so I am just going to let you go a little bit earlier, and don't worry about that test, it's just to see what areas we need to develop more. See you all tomorrow!" Mr Mark said cheerfully as he opened the door, his students began to collect their notes and then started to walk out of the classroom.

"Wow a test tomorrow? Really...?" Beca thought out loud as she walked out of the classroom followed by Chloe and the rest of the students.

"Yes a test tomorrow, what do you think it will be about?" Chloe asked nervously as she walked next to Beca.

"I don't know yet, but I am pretty sure it wont be that hard, but like, I mean come on! This was his first time teaching us and he is already giving us a test? How stupid is that?" Beca asked outraged.

"I don't know Becs... Hey are you free today?" Chloe asked changing the topic, hoping that Beca will pick up on the nickname that she was given.

"Becs...?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Becs! What have you never had a nickname before?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not Beale, I have not." Beca answered simply, her tone of voice changing from sort of angry to a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Chloe started to apologize but her apology was cut off by Beca.

"It's fine, you didn't know, but I kind of like it." Beca answered with a small smile which made Chloe blush lightly and scratch the back of her neck nervously.

"Um yeah... soooo are you free today or... you know... not free, which is totally fine it's just yeah so um are you?" Chloe blurted out, mentally slapping herself for being so nervous.

"Yeah I guess..." Beca answered finding herself smiling at Chloe's awkwardness.

"GREAT...! I mean... yeah good... awesome..." Chloe said mentally cursing at how excited she sounded at the beginning of her sentence.

"Why?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"Oh because I thought that since we are lab partners we could... well study? Aaaand! Also get a head start and we could finish way earlier than anyone else so we don't have to worry about it anymore." Chloe explained crossing her fingers behind her back in hope.

"Hmmm, okay. So where will we go?" Beca asked.

"How about we walk to mine? My parents should be out, we could order pizza while we are at it." Chloe suggested, silently hoping that the brunette would say yes.

"Hmm okay yeah, but are you sure your friends wont mind? I mean I know they hate me just like everyone else, so you know if it's a problem then... I don't-" Beca got cut off by Chloe excitedly bouncing on her feet.

"Yay! And don't worry it wont be a problem for them! And they don't hate you, and no one here hates you, well maybe a few dickheads but that's about it." Chloe reassured excitedly as she grabbed Beca's hand and tugged her towards the front door whihc was the exit out of Barden University. When she was exiting she didn't notice Aubrey or the rest of the Bellas waving at her, trying to get her attention...

* * *

As Chloe and Beca were walking towards Chloe's house Beca's hands were sweating, maybe due to the heat but also due to her nervousness around the older girl. Beca never really understood feelings, she would be someone that you would call 'emotionless'. Meaning that she was unable to understand emotions or feelings, some people would say that she was someone you would call emotionless because of her lack of any feeling whatsoever. That wasn't true. Beca had feelings even if most of them were negative; Anger, Sadness, Guilt...

As the two of them walked Beca took this chance to observe Chloe for the first time ever since... well... yesterday...

Chloe was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. She had the prefect jawline, everything about Chloe was perfect. The way her hair hung loose and got blown by the wind captivated Beca. Her smile always made Beca's stomach flutter, her voice was calming and soothing, as if whenever Chloe speaks then all of Beca's worries were washed away...

The two of them continued to walk, chatting about the scenery or University. They had talked about the Bellas, well, _Chloe_ was _talking_ about the Bellas, Beca was just listening intently to every word that the redhead had said.

Soon they came to a stop in front of a three story house, it was a light blue colored house. It had flower baskets hanging next to the front door.

"Wow is this your house?" Beca asked fully in awe, she had never seen such a nice house before, it looked tidy and it also looked warm and welcoming.

"Yep the first floor you see is just the living room and the kitchen, there is also a play room as we like to call it. There is an Xbox in there and a few other games as well. At the back of course we have a huge garden which actually came with a basketball court as well, it is quite big though. The second floor is the one that has all of our bedrooms and the bathrooms are there as well. You see however there are four bedrooms, one will be for Alex and the other three are of course mine, my mums and my dads. The third and final floor is the one where we have a big storage room, the balcony and the quite room, where we go up in case we need to have a bit of time for ourselves or we just need to think." Chloe explained as they walked to the front door and walked inside.

"Who is Alex?" Beca asked, jealousy rising in her tone.

"Oh Alex! You see I have only recently found out that... well... my mum is pregnant, she is 19 weeks in but you know she doesn't have too much of a baby bump so that's why I didn't notice sooner. I mean it is kind of unusual for her to have a baby as she is 46 years old and it would be kind of a bit late for me as well as it is unusual to have a sibling who is more than 20 years older than you are." Chloe explained smiling to herself at hearing the jealousy in Beca's voice.

"Oh okay, well I hope everything goes well." Beca said with a smile.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence Chloe spoke up, "Sooo uhm should we study?" Chloe asked trying to break the silence.

"How about we order pizza chill for a bit and then get pizza?" Beca half asked half suggested.

"Hmmm, okay, I guess we just got here so we could have an hour or two to relax and everything before we start. Hey I know! I have a spare bed in my room! How about we have a sleepover? You could borrow some of my clothes!" Chloe asked with hope, pouting and putting on the cute puppy dog eyes, knowing that Beca wouldn't be able to resist.

"Wouldn't that be a bit weird? Me being in your clothes? I mean, some people would start thinking that I sleep around!" Beca pointed out.

"But you are sleeping around! We are having a sleepover! And plus no one really knows what my wardrobe is like, they don't really know the style of clothes that I wear." Chloe answered walking to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean sleeping around in that way..." Beca murmured blushing, scratching the back of her neck and sitting down on a black leather couch.

"Did you say something Becs?" Chloe asked as she came from the kitchen and sat down next to Beca.

"Nothing at all Chlo, nothing at all." Beca murmured.

After that sentence Chloe and Beca's phones both rang out at the same time; it was an automatic message from the Headteacher.

 _Dear Students of Barden University. Tomorrow you will be having a day off as there are way too many new teachers who don't seem to know the teaching material yet. Tomorrow will be a teacher training day. Enjoy your day off and remember to study and/or work on the assignments that you were all given._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr Scott._

"Oh my god! Yes! A day off! How exciting! Well now that happened guess what we could do...?" Chloe excitedly asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer herself, trying to keep her laughs inside at already imagining Beca's reaction.

"What...?" Beca asked cautiously and suddenly she was being pulled up and dragged up the stairs.

"FULL MAKEOVER!" Chloe answered grinning, she laughed a few seconds later when Beca released a groan.

"Do I have-" Beca got cut off again.

"YES! Now come on! You will be transformed into a bright and bubbly looking girl!" Chloe answered in between giggles.

"..." Beca just stayed silent, letting Chloe drag her up the stairs.

When Chloe opened the door to her room Beca felt like running out of the house in horror, the whole entire room was pink. Chloe's bed sheets were pink, her wallpaper was pink, her carpet was pink, her laptop was pink, her chairs were pink, mainly everything was pink...

 _"God help me... PLEASE!"_ Beca thought before being dragged into the room even more...

* * *

 _ **Well that was it guys! Hope you enjoyed! And also guys I am sorry to say but in September I am starting my final year at school so I will have to concentrate, that doesn't mean I won't update, it will only mean that updates will be slower and there might be some minor delays...**_

 _ **And also... CHLOE AND BECA ARE GETTING CLOSER OMG! :)))) And there is also a reason for Chloe's mum being pregnant but as always that will be revealed in later chapters. :)**_

 _ **Again I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the delay of it but it was the best I could do with only being able to type with one hand...**_

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely support I appreciate it!**_

 _ **Until Next Time! :))**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys... First of all I would like to apologize for nearly a month delay but school had started up for me and I am on my final year so I have to put on a lot more of my focus at school.**_

 _ **I also haven't really been feeling very well recently, I have fever and frequent headaches so it was harder for me to focus.**_

 _ **I don't know how many times I will be able to update, maybe once every two weeks yet I am not sure, but I am on my final year like I said so most of my focus is on school.**_

 _ **Good news however; My shoulder is getting better now and I will be able to write with two hands again in about three weeks time! :)**_

 _ **Also thank you to the two guests for your ideas, it made a lot more ideas pop into my head so thank you! :)**_

 _ **Anyways on with the chapter! :) Sorry if it is too short! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

"Chloe for the tenth time, I do not like parties!" Beca moaned as she lay on a leather couch in Chloe's room. the redhead had been trying to convince her for the past hour and a half to go to a party that Stacie had arranged.

"Pleeease! Come on Becs! It would mean the world to me!" Chloe exclaimed, trying to persuade the brunette ling on her couch with little success, the brunette simply shook her head with a cocky smirk.

"Hmmm why should I...?" Beca asked thoughtfully.

"Why not? Come on Beca! You have to try something new! Live a little! If you don't like the party you could always leave..." Chloe said hopefully.

"Oh for goodness sake! Fine!" Beca said, giving up eventually making the redhead do a little victory dance before lunging at the brunette, engulfing her in the typical Chloe Beale hug.

"Thanks Bec! 'They' should be here soon!" Chloe said standing up and doing little dances in her excitement.

"Who is 'they'?" Beca asked with wide eyes.

"Oh you know, a couple of my friends..." Chloe answered, shrugging her shoulder as if inviting a 'couple' of her friends without her parent's permission was a normal thing.

"A couple? When did you even invite them?" Beca asked getting up of the couch as well, walking over to Chloe.

"Oh you know, when you were busy wiping all of that cute makeup that I had smeared all over your face..." Chloe answered with a smirk.

"Ummm now for my last question... how many people are a 'couple of your friends'?" Beca asked cautiously fearing the inevitable answer that eventually left Chloe's mouth.

"OH you know, the Bellas, the guys from the football team, the Basketball team, and my crush! How cool is that?!" Chloe asked in excitement, however Beca was not as pleased.

"Your crush? Who is your 'crush'?" Beca asked trying to keep the hint of jealousy out of her voice.

"Oh you know, the hottest guy in school, Thomas Allen!" Chloe answered, thinking back to the message that Aubrey had sent her a couple of hours ago, that, being the reason why she was saying that Thomas Allen was her crush...

 _ **TWO HOURS AGO...**_

 _Aubrey: Hey Chlo! Me and the Bellas had a chat about a few things and we had an idea. You should pretend to be crushing someone to make Beca Mitchell jealous! That would be a good way to find out if she likes you or not! (18:09)_

 _Chloe had thought for a moment, she did want to see if Beca got jealous or not, so she typed the first thing that came to her mind..._

 _Chloe: Alright Bree! There is a party at my house tonight! Let the Bellas know! I already let everyone else know about the party. Thomas Allen will be here, maybe I could pretend that he is my crush! (18:11)_

 _Aubrey: Yeah good idea! See you at the party Chlo! :) Love you. xx (18:11)_

 _Chloe: Love you too Aubs, see you at the party! xx (18:12)_

 _ **PRESENT TIME...**_

"Oh... I see..." Beca murmured, disappointment filling her voice, Chloe felt so guilty for lying to the brunette but she had to...

After a few seconds of awkward silence Beca broke he silence, "Wait I thought that Stacie was the one who has arranged the party...?" Beca asked deep in thought.

"Well there is another party in a few days time, that is the one that Stacie had arranged, this is just a small party, not that many people are coming." Chloe answered sitting down on a couch patting a spot next to her.

"Okay... what is the occasion?" Beca asked as she sat down next to Chloe.

"It's just like a sort of get to know each other better party..." Chloe answered.

"I feel like I am going to regret staying here for the party..." Beca murmured.

"You are here for a sleepover, remember?" Chloe smiled.

"Oh... yeah..." Beca answered mentally slapping herself for letting it slip her mind...

"Sooo... what should we do?" Chloe asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"How about we leave the project until tomorrow? We should have fun... at least until the party starts." Beca suggested.

"Oh I know! We could watch Frozen!" Chloe suggested excitedly.

"You what? I... Chlo I don't really like-" Beca started but the redhead cut her off.

"Yay! I will make popcorn!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly getting up and jumping around.

"Oh dear..." Beca murmured, rubbing her temples... this will be a long painful two hour period...

* * *

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

During the movie Beca had typically fallen asleep. Chloe however took this as an opportunity and she had cuddled into the brunette, eventually Chloe had let sleep take her over as well. After the movie had finished Chloe and Beca had woken up and the two of them began preparing for the party. They had put different snacks on the table ranging from Chocolate and sweets to crisps and etc...

After a few minutes everyone had began arriving, starting with the Bellas...

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy you could all make it!" Chloe exclaimed as the Bellas stepped through the door.

"Hey Chlo! We couldn't miss it!" Aubrey replied pulling the redhead in for a short hug, which was then followed by a group hug.

All Beca could do was stare, her being socially awkward she didn't know what to do in these situations, so she just stood there awkwardly.

"So Chloe... where is Tom?" Aubrey asked making both Chloe and Beca cringe at the same time, Chloe cringing at the thought of actually liking him and Beca cringing at the thought of Chloe actually dating somebody like Tom.

"Oh uhm... he should be here soon!" Chloe replied, trying to sound enthusiastic and putting on her best fake smile.

After that everyone had spread out, Stacie and Cynthia Rose immediately wen to the drinks, Ashley and Jessica went to the kitchen, Amy went up to Beca who looked more scared than ever, Denise and Lilly disappeared off somewhere, where they disappeared off to, no one knows...

"Hello there..." Amy said trying to make conversation with Beca.

"Hi." Beca replied flatly.

"Soo this is a great party isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Beca replied in a monotonous tone of voice.

"Okaaay, talk to you later then." Amy said and with one final glance at the brunette she left the brunette alone.

Soon after that everyone else began arriving. Thomas was the last one to arrive with his basketball buddies. He wore his signature cocky smirk that made Beca's blood boil up to the point where she just wanted to go up to him and punch him...

"Hi! Thomas!" Chloe greeted as she excitedly bounced over to Thomas.

"Hey, this seems to be a great party! Did you arrange all of this by yourself?" Thomas replied smiling.

"Oh no, Beca helped me!" Chloe answered excitedly, she could swear that the smirk on Thomas's face faltered for a second at the mention of Beca, but she ignored it, blaming it on the alcohol that she had consumed prior to Thomas's arrival.

Beca was watching Chloe and Thomas from a distance, something about Chloe didn't seem right, it was as if she was just being genuinely friendly towards him. It didn't seem as if she was in any way interested in him, in fact, she seemed quite uninterested...

"Well now that we have everybody, lets get this party started!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly and lost herself into the night...

* * *

 _ **Ohhhhh what do you guys think? What is going to happen at the party? What will Beca do when she finds out that Chloe is only pretending to be into Tom? Only time will tell...**_

 _ **Now thank you again for your guys ideas! It had helped me quite a lot and I had written them down so I will be using them in the future! :)**_

 _ **I don't know when I will update next but the next chapter will be mostly about the rest of the party, the morning after the party and of course a few fluffy Bechloe moments... :)**_

 _ **See you guys later! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the long delay! I don't really have a lot of time! This is a bit of an angsty chapter... :(**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 7**_

* * *

Beca was currently sat alone, staring at a certain redhead who seemed to be having the time of her life, dancing with _Thomas_ who had his hands on Chloe's midsection.

Beca had to physically restrain herself when she saw the hands on Chloe's midsection slip down to her waist.

Beca almost growled and she balled her fists tightly, _"Get over it Mitchell! She is with he person she likes! Plus why are you even jealous?! You two are just friends! Get a grip!"_ Beca thought to herself as she tried to calm down.

Chloe felt horrible for what she was doing to Beca, but she wanted to see if the brunette would get jealous.

When Chloe felt the hands on her midsection slip lower she had to bite her lip in order to screaming. Thomas's hands were rough, dry and hard. Nothing like Beca's. Beca's hands were soft, smooth and warm. She missed the feeling of Beca's hands. More than she would like to admit...

"I think this would be a good opportunity to tell you something..." Thomas said, with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, this would be the moment when she will see if Beca gets jealous...

"Well you see... that fight with my brother on your first day was because everyone thought I had a crush on Amy. But actually, from the first moment I saw you I had a crush on you... and if it's appropriate I would really like to kiss you..." Thomas admitted with the same smug smile, looking at Beca once or twice out of the corner of his eyes.

"I-I like you too..." Chloe said, _"No I don't I actually really hate you I am just doing this to make Beca jealous."_ she added as an afterthought.

Thomas looked at Beca out of the corner of his eye, smirking in victory before capturing Chloe's lips with his own.

 _"Ew ew EW! Oh my god! His lips are so cold and rough! Abandon mission to make Beca jealous! But I cant... Oh my gosh this is the worst!"_ Chloe thought as she summoned all of her inner will to not push Thomas away and kick him in the private.

 _"WHAT the FUCK! What is he doing?! Cant he see that Chloe doesn't want to kiss him?! Oh my god and now he is trying to deepen the kiss! Resist, the, urge, to, punch!"_ Beca thought as she watched the two. It was true, Chloe didn't seem like she was enjoying it at all.

 _"His beard is so scruffy! And it is pricking me! I put special cream on there to make my face soft and now he is ruining everything with his prickly beard! Fucking Bastard!"_ Chloe thought as she felt Thomas's beard prickling her cheeks. Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Beca for help out of the corner of her eyes.

"Right that's it." Beca said, as she stood up with her fists clenched and advanced over to Thomas who was still kissing Chloe, who looked like she was about to throw up.

"Hey!" Beca shouted at Thomas.

"Mmh what?!" Thomas growled as he broke away from Chloe.

A few seconds passed before Beca raised her fist and swung as hard as she could. Thomas wasn't prepared for that and fell to the ground as Beca's fist connected with his nose.

"Ow!" Thomas shouted, holding his nose which was now bleeding.

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe exclaimed, her hands covering her mouth. _"Yes go Beca! Thank you!"_ Chloe thought.

"She hit Thomas!" the basketball team shouted in unison before rushing over to Thomas.

"You alright cap?" they asked Thomas, who nodded and gestured for them to help him up.

"You okay Chlo?" Beca asked panting.

"Yeah, hey listen-" Chloe started to say but she got cut off by Thomas who strode over to Beca.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good! You go anywhere near my girlfriend again and I swear to god I will not hesitate!" Thomas growled.

"What?!" Chloe and Beca shouted in unison.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't know! I will stay out of your ways, I wont bother you again! It would have been nice if you told me though Chloe." Beca said before anyone could say anything, disappointment filling her voice.

"Beca we're not-" Chloe said but Beca cut her off.

"No Chloe I get it. Why was I such a fool to even talk to you?" Beca asked tears filling her eyes.

"No Beca! I WAS USING HIM TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS!" Chloe word-vomited, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Chloe with wide eyes, even the Bellas.

"What?!" Beca shouted, after a few seconds she started to make her way to Chloe's front door, she had to get out.

"Beca wait-" Chloe tried but once again got cut off by Beca.

"Oh I get it, you were trying to make me jealous, I get it. WHY?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?! What else is there that you haven't told me already?!" Beca shouted, Thomas was standing arms crossed in the living room, his expression unreadable.

"N-nothing..." Chloe stuttered.

"TELL ME!" Beca shouted once more, advancing towards Chloe, tears streaming down her face.

In the next few seconds or so, Chloe's world was shattered... Stacie stumbled over to them, with a drink in her hand. She was drunk.

"Beca listen yeh, she used you. She only pretended to be into you..." Stacie honestly said. She was an honest drunk who would tell everything to anyone.

"What..." Beca whimpered, not having the energy to shout anymore. Chloe closed her eyes trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Beca listen-" Chloe moved and tried to grab Beca's hand.

"No... you don't get to do that... You made me believe you... Was all of the cuddling and hand holding a lie to? Do I even mean anything to you? Or was I just one of your pathetic experiments?!" Beca raised her voice at her last sentence, Chloe stood there with her mouth agape, not being able to say anything.

"Of course I was... why didn't I think otherwise. I never had any friends... why would I start having any now?" Beca said before turning around and quickly making her way out of Chloe's house with tears streaming down her face.

"No... Beca..." Chloe managed before she fell onto her knees.

"Was I a lie as well?" Thomas asked with his friends all stood next to him. He had a tissue covering his nose.

"Thomas don't." Chloe warned.

"No I actually want to know, was I?" Thomas shot back angrily.

"THOMAS I FUCKING WARNED YOU! DON'T! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANY OF YOU! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT!" Chloe screamed getting up.

"Chlo calm down." Stacie said, trying to comfort Chloe.

"Don tell me to calm down... just... leave me alone." Chloe growled.

"Chloe! Look at what she has done to you! You swear! you never swore in your whole entire life! You were Chloe Beale who made time for everyone! Now you barely even look at us. It's like Beca is your entire world! Seriously what the fuck is the matter with you?!" Aubrey shouted at her half-sister.

I AM FALLING FOR HER! THAT'S WHAT!" Chloe screamed and hat was the moment when everyone's eyes went wide once more and an awkward silence followed...

Aca-awkward...

* * *

 _ **Boom! Short chapter! But an update! These chapters will be short as I don't really have a lot of time...**_

 _ **Also... DAMMIT STACIE! :( How do you guys think Chloe will make it up to Beca? Will Beca even forgive her? It would be quite hard to forgive her though...**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed at this pathetic attempt of a chapter! :)**_

 _ **So what do you guys think will happen next? Let me know...**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I got inspired from all the reviews, thank you guys so much! Anyway this happened! :)**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

Silence...

That was the only reaction that Chloe got after her word-vomit... pure silence...

Next thing she noticed was everyone leaving, no one made eye contact with Chloe at all, it was like they didn't care, almost as if they were disappointed.

But how couldn't they be disappointed? She messed everything up, she wasn't supposed to fall in love with Beca. She regrets agreeing to Stacie's plan. It seems that they were right, Beca did like her... And now... Chloe messed everything up...

Chloe continued to sob as she walked up to her bedroom, she changed to her pyjamas and fell into her bed crying her eyes out, burying her head into her pillows...

* * *

Beca didn't know where she was going, she couldn't see and she didn't know the journey home, her phone also ran out of charge, she was planning to charge it after the party.

But of course that wasn't happening...

One moment everything was fine, then the next everything went to hell...

She couldn't believe that Chloe had been using her all along, and the fact that pretty much everyone apart from her knew about it...

Beca stumbled with tears running down her cheeks until she heard familiar voices from behind her...

"Mitchell!" A familiar male voice shouted, it was one that she knew all too well. It was Thomas's voice, but he wasn't alone.

Beca started to walk faster trying to evade a fight that will eventually become inevitable if she didn't start to walk faster.

"Wow Mitchell didn't know you were such a big coward!" Thomas's voice called out again, it sounded closer... they were catching up to her.

"Leave me alone!" Beca screamed but it was no use, she was in the middle of nowhere, she was lost and now Thomas and his gang was behind her...

The next thing she knew however, she was being grabbed by her hair and thrown to the ground, she heard the laughter again.

Her vision was blurred, her body felt numb, there was no feeling in her body whatsoever.

"L-leave me..." she whimpered but it was no use, all she could feel was the kicks that her upper body was receiving.

"You dyke! You couldn't leave my girlfriend alone and now you pay!" Thomas growled as he knelt down next to Beca and punched her cheek.

At this point she was on the edge of passing out, she couldn't feel the physical pain, she only felt the emotional pain that had been caused to her earlier.

After what seemed like hours the punches and kicks had stopped and the boys have left, leaving Beca alone once more. Her nose was bleeding, some bruises started to form where some hits have been delivered. The only thing that Beca had the energy to do was scream in pain, before the world went black...

* * *

"Ryan, do you think she is going to be okay?!" A woman's worried voice rang out, there was no feeling in her body, there was a loud ringing in her ears and her vision was blurry, all she could make out was that she was in a car being driven somewhere.

"W-what..?" Beca mumbled her vision sharpening slightly.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" The woman's voice rang out once more.

"Huh... y-yeah I'm f-fine..." Beca shivered, she was freezing, she felt the slight heat given off from the car's heater but that was about it.

"You're cold, I am not surprised dear, you could have been out there for hours." The woman said looking over at Beca from the passenger seat.

After a few moments of awkward silence the woman spoke up, "Well my name is Gabrielle Beale, this is my husband Ryan Beale." Gabrielle smiled at Beca warmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beca." Beca returned the smile lightly, that's when realization had hit both of them...

"Wait Beca... that name sounds familiar." Gabrielle said deep in thought.

"Hold on! If your second name is Beale then..." Beca also said deep in thought.

"You're Beca!"

"You're Chloe's parents!"

These two voices rang out at the same time, both of the women looked at each other surprised.

"Wait how do you know who I am?" Beca asked cautiously.

"Oh, Chloe! She wouldn't stop talking about you." Gabrielle said smiling winking at Beca.

An awkward silence took all of them over, none of them really said anything for a few minutes...

Beca was busy thinking about if it was true that Chloe had talked about her or not... But then why did Chloe use her? What if what Stacie said wasn't true? But then Chloe would have immediately told her it wasn't true...

"Right we're here." Ryan said cutting through the awkward silence turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

"Where are we?" Beca asked as she tried to peek out the window.

"At the hospital dear, you have serious injuries, Ryan is going to get them to get a bed for you to get out on and taken into immediate surgery." Gabrielle stated as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Noooo..." Beca murmured.

"Yes you have to, they will make you feel better." Gabrielle said trying to comfort Beca.

Beca shrugged she didn't want to argue, she didn't have the energy to, it was very cold, it was almost pitch black outside.

The next thing she knew she was picked up and put into a hospital bed and she was being pushed down the corridor, into the emergency surgery room...

* * *

Chloe didn't know what time it was nor she cared, but she heard her phone beep...

 _ **1 new message from Mummy.**_

 _Mummy: Hey sweetie, we are coming back a bit later than we thought! We are at the hospital. Love you XOXO (2:01am)_

At the hospital...?

At 2am in the morning?

 _Chloe: Okay Mummy I hope it's nothing bad! Love you too XOXOXOX (2:02am)_

Chloe's parents had texted her hours before that they will be back by the time she wakes up... what happened which is so bad to make them be late?

Chloe didn't know what it was, but she had a bad feeling in her guts, but for now she decided to try to get some sleep...

Little did she know, this had involved Beca Mitchell...

* * *

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

"Mrs Beale? Mr Beale? I am Dr Adams." Dr Adams said as she swiftly went over to Gabrielle and Ryan and shook their hands.

"Hello, how is she?" Gabrielle asked worried.

The surgery had been completed, we have some good news and some bad news... Bad news is she has a broken arm and a broken wrist along with two of her fingers dislocated on her left hand, her right hand is bruised but it isn't broken. She had internal bleeding but we managed to stop it in time. Good News however; That is all that is broken, she has some really big bruises but that is it, her nose was bleeding but it isn't broken there are no cracked ribs or anything we will keep her in overnight and put a cast on her and prescribe some medications and she will be free to go." Dr Adams finished.

Both Ryan and Gabrielle released deep sighs of relief.

"Oh thank god! Can we see her?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well it is family only." Dr Adams reminded.

"But I could make an exception." Dr Adams said smiling cutting off whatever Gabrielle was going to say.

"Oh thank you so much!" Gabrielle thanked.

"No problem, the nurse there will show you to the room she was taken to." Dr Adams said before going down the corridor.

The two of them walked up to the nurse who was just mentioned.

"Hello, we were told you can show us to the room where Beca Mitchell is?" Gabrielle asked.

The Nurse looked confused, "Who?" she asked.

"Beca Mitchell." Gabrielle repeated.

"Oh you mean Mrs Mitchell?" The Nurse asked, Gabrielle was starting to get annoyed.

"Beca isn't married..." Gabrielle said annoyed.

"No her name is Margaret Mitchell, not Beca." The Nurse said also looking annoyed.

"Margaret Mitchell? Could we see her?" Gabrielle asked curiously, she didn't know Margaret was but she had the same last name as Beca.

"Yes of course, she was just having one of our normal check ups, I'll show you her room." The Nurse said gesturing for the pair to follow her.

"Ryan do you think she is who we think she is?" Gabrielle asked as they were lead down the corridor.

"I don't know I guess we are about to find out..." Ryan answered as they came to a stop in front of a door.

"This is the room she is in." The Nurse said before smiling and walking away.

"This is it..." Gabrielle said before knocking.

"Come in!" came a gentle voice from inside.

The pair walked in, the first thing they noticed was Margaret's hair color, and then her eyes...

They were the exact same color as Beca's...

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUUUN! PLOT TWIST! I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**_

 _ **And trust me I have this all worked out, there is a reason Beca's mum is alive and I know exactly how she came back from the dead technically... ;)**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated!**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9**_

"Hello, are you Margaret?" Gabrielle asked stepping more into the room, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Margaret asked, curious.

"Oh! I am Gabrielle Beale and this is my husband Ryan Beale." Gabrielle said and went up to Margaret for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Margaret said simply, accepting the offered hand with a small smile.

"This might sound very personal, but do you have a daughter?" Ryan asked getting into the conversation, Margaret looked at him with wide eyes which turned into a sad smile after a few seconds.

"Yes, but because of my job I would have needed to move a lot, I didn't want her to grow up in all of that. My agent told everyone that I had died including the doctors so they wouldn't say anything... I wish I knew where she was..." Margaret answered with a small and sad smile.

"She is closer than you think Margaret..." Gabrielle spoke up smiling.

"What? Do you know her? Do you know where she is? Please if you know then tell me, I have to know." Margaret said with wide eyes, desperation in her voice.

Just as Gabrielle was about to say anything someone else came in through the door, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

"Hey Margaret we have to go to work in a minute- Oh! I am so sorry!" The woman said and started to apologize as she saw Gabrielle and Ryan in the room.

"It's fine Kylie, just meet me downstairs in a couple of minutes." Margaret said with a small smile.

"Um okay..." Kylie said obviously confused before closing the door behind her leaving the three of them alone once more.

"I have to go now, what is your number? Maybe we could meet for coffee? I live in town so it should be easy." Margaret said smiling and going up to hug Gabrielle.

"Okay here is my number 67-xxxx-xxxxx, we could meet up for coffee and you could also meet Beca." Gabrielle said smiling, returning the hug.

"Beca? Wow she has a pretty name, well I cannot wait to meet my daughter..." Margaret said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She is very pretty, kind of looks like you, she has your eyes." Gabrielle added.

"Thank you so much Gabrielle, I look forward to meeting Beca!" Margaret said, hugging Gabrielle once more.

"I think its our cue to also go..." Ryan said taking his wife's hand in his and walking towards the door.

"Thank you again Gabrielle see you guys later!" Margaret's cheerful voice called after them.

"You're welcome!" Gabrielle called back before she and Ryan began walking down the corridor.

"How's my boy doing in there?" Ryan asked as she slid his arm protectively over Gabrielle's waist.

"He is doing fine darling, should we see how Beca is? She got hurt pretty bad out there." Gabrielle said, a bit of anger and sadness evident in her voice.

"OF course honey, lets go to the reception and hope that we will get better information than last time." Ryan suggested.

"Well this was kind of strange though wasn't it? Beca's mum is alive and Beca thinks that she is dead! We need to reunite them somehow!" Gabrielle said getting her phone out.

"Yeah we have to, but why are you getting your phone out?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I have to text Chloe, maybe she could come to the hospital." Gabrielle deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"At like 3am in the morning? Are you mad?" Ryan asked amused.

"Trust me if it's about Beca, Chloe will be here in a heartbeat." Gabrielle said winking.

"Alright if you say so, I will go and talk to that receptionist guy over there." Ryan said pointing to the receptionist guy that he had just mentioned.

"Alright I will text Chloe to get here, until then talk to that receptionist guy over there." Gabrielle said before moving to a more quieter corner of the main room and getting her phone out.

 _Gabrielle: Hey Chloe. I know you are probably asleep right now, but we are in the hospital for a reason. The reason we are here is because we have encountered a group of boys who have been brutally beating up one of your friends. It was Beca, the girl you always talked about. Her arm is broken along with her wrist and two of her fingers are dislocated. There will be a lot of bruises but other than that she had internal bleeding. We also met someone very interesting, it was Beca's mum. i don't know how much she told you if she told you anything about her family at all but her mum said that her 'agent' told everyone that she has died a few hours after she had given birth to Beca. But now we met her, it's pretty weird but exciting at the same time. Beca's mum's name is Margaret Mitchell, it is pretty weird having the same last name but there are a lot of people who share last names so I guess it is not really a problem. Anyways come to the hospital if you can, if you are asleep then rest well honey and come to the hospital in the morning... Love you! xx (2:56am)_

* * *

Chloe was still awake, she couldn't get Beca out of her head and the mistake that she had made. Why did she lie to Beca? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to toy around with her and her feelings!

She was also busy thinking about how to make it up to Beca, if she can, and that was when she suddenly gotten a message from someone...

But who could it be?

 **1 New Message From Mummy.**

Chloe took a deep breath before opening the message, after the first few sentences she had already gotten up from her bed and began to get changed, she put on a white T shirt with a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and she roughly brushed them away, being angry with herself. This was all her fault! If she didn't do any of what she had done then Beca would probably be still here.

Chloe tried not to think about anything as she put on her black converse shoes. She grabbed spare keys just in case and her phone before practically bolting out through her door...

Luckily there was only one hospital where Chloe and her parents had lived and it was only like a 5 minute walk from their house. Chloe had done this several times. walking alone in the dark so she knew exactly where she was going.

Chloe went so quickly she was there in about 3 minutes, the lack of people on the street and cars being around helping cut the time short.

By the time Chloe got there she saw her mum waiting by the entrance along with her dad, she quickly ran over to them and hugged them with tears still fresh on her cheeks.

"Aw it's okay baby, it will be okay, she is fine." Gabrielle said soothing her hands down on her daughters back as a comforting gesture, but the only thing it did was make Chloe cry harder.

"Sho0uld we go see her? She is in room 245, on the second floor." Ryan half asked and half suggested.

"Of course I need to apologize to her!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You can honey, but I have to ask... why do you need to apologize?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy it is a long story, i will explain it under better circumstances." Chloe answered quickly trying to not get into conversation that much.

"Alright lets go and see Beca." Gabrielle said, going back into the hospital, followed by Chloe and Ryan.

They walked up the stairs in silence, it was an awkward silence, where you didn't quite know what to say but before they knew it they were standing in front of the room where Beca is situated.

Chloe took a deep breath before going inside.

The sight had shocked her, Beca was lying in the bed, with a heart monitor beeping above her head, her left hand in a black cast, tubes all around her and bruises could be seen forming all over her arm and some on her face.

"Oh m-my g-god! B-Beca!" Chloe whimpered, shaking, trying to walk over to Beca, but her knees however gave out and she fell to the floor, breaking down once more.

"C-Chloe?" A weak voice asked in disbelief.

"W-what? B-Beca?" Chloe asked daring to look up, she was greeted with Beca looking down at her frowning.

"Oh my gosh! Beca!" Chloe whimpered once more.

"Oh Beca! I am so glad that you're okay now! We will find out who those boys were and we will deal with them!" Gabrielle said angrily.

Beca squinted her eyes, before frowning once more.

"Chloe why are you here?" Beca asked, it was Chloe's turn to frown.

"Chloe seriously I don't want to see you." Beca said, and that was it. Chloe looked down once more, that one sentence, those 8 words have broken something inside her and before she knew it she was on the floor once more, crying her eyes out, knowing that all of this was her fault.

Or at least most of it was her fault.

But one thought stuck in her mind.

She will get Beca Mitchell back.

One way or another...

* * *

 _ **That was another chapter! Sorry this was short but I am on a holiday and I just had a bit of free time to write so I figured that this was a good time.**_

 _ **How do you guys think Chloe will make it up to Beca? Will Beca forgive her? Will Beca get her revenge? What do you guys think about Beca's mum?**_

 _ **You will find all of that out in the next two longer chapters or so! :)**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10**_

Chloe clenched her fists as that final thought crossed her ind and stood up looking at Beca intently. She was determined to let Beca know what happened and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

"I think we should give them some time alone." Gabrielle whispered to Ryan who nodded and the two of them walked out.

"Beca, right now I don't care about if you hate me or not. I just want to explain to you what actually happened. It is my fault, mostly everything is my fault. Stacie suggested an idea to me and I agreed to doing it. She told me to pretend to like you so then you might show your other side to everyone and that you might change. When I agreed to it I didn't know you at all. But when I started to get to know you then I realized that I made a huge mistake. I was going to tell you at the party what actually happened. I wanted to make you jealous to see if you liked me back..."

Beca stared for a moment before raising an eyebrow and asking, "Wait what do you mean by 'if you liked me back?"

Chloe smiled through her tears, stepping closer before saying, "It means that I like you, like a lot."

Beca's eyes widened in shock before chuckling bitterly and saying, "How do I know this isn't one of your lies again? How do I know if you are even telling the truth?"

"I will prove it to you, if you come to Barden tomorrow I will prove it to you, I will also talk to Thomas, what he did proved that he was an even bigger dickhead than I thought." Chloe stated firmly and Beca for the first time in the last couple of minutes that her and Chloe had been talking she felt a sense of belief run through her, she believed that Chloe will try her best to prove to her everything that she had mentioned.

"Alright Beale, I will see about you come back to Barden tomorrow. Until then I need to be alone, if you don't mind." Beca said, her tone of voice sounding quieter than it had before.

"Awesome, I guess I will see you tomorrow Bec." Chloe said before walking up to Beca and putting her hand on her cheek and softly caressing it.

Beca sighed, closing her eyes and feeling herself slightly lean into Chloe's touch before getting a hold of herself and returning to the position that her head had been at a few moments ago.

"Bye Beale, I might see you tomorrow." Beca stated, trying to be firm, sound cold, but instead it sounded exactly the opposite, it sounded like she was hoping to see Chloe tomorrow.

Chloe spared one last smile at Beca before walking out the door only to see all of the Bellas there, her parents and an unknown man who was wearing a formal suit. There was a sudden atmosphere change, it was awkward and tense.

"How is Beca doing?" Gabrielle's worried voice cut through the tension.

"Yeah how is she?" All of the Bellas asked in perfect unison.

"She is fine. she might be back in Uni tomorrow." Chloe answered, feeling more determined than ever.

"Oh she is back there, good to hear it. You see I had warned her not to get into any more fights." The unknown man said with a little bit of anger in his voice, not sounding concerned about Beca at all.

"Who are you anyway?" Stacie asked defensively.

"I am Thomas, I am Beca's step-father." Thomas introduced himself.

"Oh." Stacie gasped, everyone else around her had done the same.

"How can all of you be here anyway?" Chloe asked motioning to the Bellas.

"Chloe your mother had texted us to come here because Beca had been injured, after what you had told us everything, we had a talk and we decided that we will support you and try to befriend Beca and help you get her back." Aubrey stated with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are the best! I love you all so much!" Chloe said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Group hug!" All of the Bellas including Chloe exclaimed and they all went in for a hug.

"Aren't you guys mad at me?" Chloe asked.

"Of course not, we were kind of shocked but we are the Barden Bellas and we will stick together until the end. You were at fault but we all were, for suggesting anything in the first place. Like I said, we will help you get her back." Aubrey said with another smile.

"And plus we already kind of had an idea that you liked Beca. We will help you Ginger don't worry, Fat Amy's got your back." Fat Amy added.

"Yeah this is great and all but who hit Beca?" Stacie asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I don't know, we will find out, you could all come around my house in a few hours maybe around 1pm so we can plan and our plan could go into action when we go back to Barden." Chloe stated.

"Good idea!" All of the Bellas exclaimed.

Just then a doctor came to a stop in front of the door which lead to Beca. He had a notepad in his hands. He looked quite young maybe in his late twenties.

"Alright, visiting time is over, another visiting time will be around in 7 hours." The doctor said patiently.

"What?! But I am her step father! This preposterous!" Thomas shouted throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I am sorry Mr Mitchell-" the Doctor started but got cut off by Thomas.

"It is Mr Cooke." Thomas growled.

"Yeah well _Mr Cooke_ visiting time for now is over, like I had previously said the next visiting time will be in around 7 hours." The doctor said emphasising the words 'Mr Cooke'.

"Yeah whatever I will be back and I will fire you." Thomas growled.

"Yeah good luck sir, my father is the Head." The doctor stated smugly.

"Fine doctor, I will be back in 7 hours!" Thomas said glaring at the doctor and everyone around him before stomping off.

"Sorry about him." The doctor apologized, shooting an apologetic look towards the Bellas and Chloe's parents before going into Beca's hospital room.

"Well Beca's step father is a grumpy asshole." Stacie stated with wide eyes.

"Yeah not to worry anyone but I get a feeling that Beca has more than one enemy, and both of them are called Thomas how ironic." Aubrey agreed and warned at the same time.

"Yeah, we need to be on the lookout. Mum and Dad, you guys should try to find out who had hit Beca, new information that we have obtained was that there are so far two suspects. And also, the boy Thomas who comes to Barden left a few minutes after Beca. Try to eavesdrop on Thomas's gang see if they know anything. Before you ask, it is not easy to miss Thomas's gang so they should be easy to find. They mostly hang out with Thomas at the park closest to our house in the afternoon." CHloe said Ryan and Gabrielle looked at her and nodded.

"Right so find out information from one of Beca's biggest enemy. They mostly hang out at the park closest to our house. With Thomas. And in the afternoon. Got it." Ryan said to himself.

"And for gods sake try not to be noticable." Gabrielle sighed.

"Oh no need to worry I got my old hiding abilities." Ryan reminded, making everyone around him laugh, knowing that Ryan was terrible at hiding.

"Honey, you were trying to eavesdrop on a boy that was flirting with Chloe and you realize that about two seconds after you hid the poor boy asked and I quote, "Why is your Daddy spying on us?"" Gabrielle said amused.

"Whatever." Ryan huffed.

"Anyways, Chlo we will meet you at your house at 1pm, Gabrielle and Ryan... good luck in your eavesdropping." Aubrey said laughing at the end at the shrug she had received from Ryan.

Alright then see you guys later at my house. thank you again!" Chloe said going into another quick group hug before leaving the hospital with her parents, the Bellas trailing along behind them and after a quick wave they all got into the Bella's bus and headed off.

 _ **AT 1:30PM**_

"OKay so let me get this straight, the operation that we will be carrying out is called Operation Bechloe, doesn't that sound too uh... never mind" Chloe said in a small voice.

Aubrey had managed to get a big whiteboard to write ideas down onto it. There were a couple of ideas but the best one so far had been to give her a lap dance. Amy told Chloe to jump Beca. Lilly had suggested using throwing knives. Ashley and Jessica said to be chivalrous 'as fuck'. CR had suggested going up to Beca and just be seductive. So in conclusion, none of the ideas were good so far.

"Alright Bellas focus, I cannot believe that the best idea so far was Stacie's idea of randomly going up to Beca and giving her a lap dance, that is not really something anyone apart from Stacie herself would like to see." Aubrey stated.

"Hey! I am only human!" Stacie defended.

"Oh my aca-god, please someone have a good idea- Chloe, what do you and Beca have in common?" Aubrey asked cutting herself off in the middle of her sentence.

"Well we both have an interest in music..." Chloe answered.

"That is perfect! You could sing for her! Now any song ideas? And please don't make it-" Aubrey was cut off by an excited squeal from Lilly.

"JUSTIN BIEBER!" she exclaimed excitedly, everyone looked at her with wide eyes, not being used to Lilly being louder than a whisper and definitely not expecting her to nearly shout.

"Ah I was just about to say that-" Aubrey was once again cut off by Ashley and Jessica.

"We could use his song 'Sorry'!" Ashley and Jessica suggested.

"God help me." Aubrey sighed massaging her temples.

"Are you okay babe? Do you want one of my massages?" Stacie asked.

"Oh dear, Stacie last time... I told you I had a bad back and you lay me down on my stomach and practically jumped on my back... I had a bad back for weeks after that..." AUbrey quickly said.

"Oh I am sorry!" Stacie said looking ashamed, while the other Bellas around her except for Aubrey were shaking with laughter.

"Calm down Stace, I would appreciate you giving me a head massage." Aubrey said with a small smile which made Stacie feel better.

"Anyways back to the topic!" Chloe said getting everyone's attention.

"Okay so, Ashley and Jessica she could sing that but we need a song that is more meaningful, but however your other idea could play a little part in it." Aubrey said deep in thought.

"Yeah maybe she could sing a song to her! Oh maybe she could get one of those very fancy dresses-" Ashley suggested.

"Ash, hey are not getting married, I think that if Chloe would spend time with her, opening up to her and maybe after a couple of weeks asking her out on a date then everything would be fine and Chloe gets the girl." Denise said which surprised everyone.

"Oh um, Denise for someone who doesn't speak a lot you actually gave a good idea." Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah, what you made us realize that even the smaller things can help to let someone know that you like them. For example in the first couple of weeks after me and Aubrey had met I noticed the smaller things that she liked and I brought it up in conversations to show her how much I care about her." Stacie said blushing.

"Aw that's sweet." Chloe cooed.

"Yeah that could work..." A few of the Bellas murmured.

"Yeah I am one lucky girl aren't I?" Aubrey giggled before pressing a kiss on Stacie's cheeks, making the brunette blush even harder.

"Anyways, tomorrow we shall let Operation Bechloe begin!" Stacie said excitedly after a moment.

"I am still not okay with the name for this-" Chloe tried to say but the next thing she knew she was being pulled into another group hug.

"LET OPERATION BECHLOE BEGIN!" Everyone apart from Chloe cheered., Chloe just rolled her eyes at her dorky friends, but hugged them tight nonetheless, feeling happy that she has people helping her...

* * *

 _ **Wohoo! Let Operation Bechloe begin! :)**_

 _ **Things are looking up! Will Beca forgive Chloe? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 11**_

It was the next day, the day after the Bella's had a meeting at Chloe's house. It was the first day of a new week.

The Bella's were currently sat in their mini-bus, since they had a competition coming up in about half a year Aubrey has decided that they would spend their time before classes start in the Bella's mini-bus. She made sure that everyone knew what they were doing.

"I have an idea; since today is the first day of Operation Bechloe I think we should let Beca into the Bella's since Chloe could not stop talking about her 'mixing skills'." Stacie announced.

"Okay Stace that is taking it too far." Aubrey denied.

"I agree with Stacie, we are looking for someone else to be in the Bella's maybe Beca would accept?" CR thought out loud.

"Yeah she might but then again she is quite angry at Chloe so I don't know if she would accept or not." Amy interjected.

"We agree with Stacie." Jessica and Ashley said in perfect unison.

"I am still in awe of the fact that you two can say the exact same thing at the _exact_ same time but we STILL cannot manage 'Ahh' at the same time." Aubrey noted.

"Meh, anyways back to Beca and Chloe." Stacie waved Aubrey's issues off, choosing to focus on Beca and Chloe instead.

"Yeah, we need to finalize and make sure that Chloe is ready to seduce the midget." Amy agreed.

"But guys, competition?" Aubrey asked in a small voice.

"You know how much I hate pissing you off Bree but we have two-hour rehearsal time nearly every day." Stacie pointed out.

"Yeah." Everyone apart from Aubrey said in unison, even Chloe.

"Alright fine, lets focus on Chloe seducing the midget." CR said.

"Okay so, we have a plan, right? Chloe will go up to Beca and begin talking to her again." Aubrey stated.

"Yep, I think this plan is actually very good." Stacie said excitedly clapping her hands.

"I second that." Amy agreed.

"Okay so now we wait until lunch break, until then Chlo maybe you could smile at her sometimes, try to send her the signals and show her you really care." Denise spoke up, much to everyone's shock.

"Okay, wait a second, me and Beca still work together in Biology that means I have to work with her today and that also means I get to talk to her!" Chloe excitedly said.

"Oh yeah well that gives you like and extra hour or so." Stacie said smiling and shaking her head at the excited redhead who was now practically bouncing around.

"All we have to do now is just wait and see if Beca accepts your apology and begins to talk to you again." Aubrey stated.

"Yeah only 1 hour and 1 minute and 23 seconds." Chloe said counting down in her head.

"Aww don't worry she would have to be a fool to not accept your apology." Amy stated putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

And with that everyone settled into a comfortable silence, waiting for classes to start so Operation Bechloe can officially begin…

* * *

 _ **59 minutes and 45 seconds later…**_

"Oh my gosh, only 1 minute and 22 seconds." Chloe excitedly announced as her and the Bella's walked down to Biology.

"Chlo we get that you are very excited to see her and start fixing your friendship but please stop being so exact." Aubrey said firmly but couldn't help but smile at the redhead. Her step-sister had it bad for the midget.

"Sorry but you are right, I am very excited to start fixing our friendship." Chloe smiled, that smile faded when she saw a certain brunette walk down the corridor with her left arm in a cast and several bruises on her beautiful face.

"Chlo look on the bright side, your parents are getting proof on who it was who beat Beca, after that whoever beat Beca can get punished." Aubrey said trying to comfort her step-sister.

"I know I just feel guilty." Chloe admitted as she saw Beca looking at her as she walked towards the group.

"Midget incoming." Amy said, not too subtly either, in fact she was obvious, too obvious.

"Hi." Beca greeted the group although she was looking at Chloe expectantly.

"Um h-h-hey." Chloe stuttered.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her little sister, well step sister. She was talking about Beca all morning and how she was going to immediately start talking to her but now she couldn't even get a single word out without stuttering.

"So how is the arm Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Oh it's fine…" Beca trailed off, looking a bit sad.

"Chloe fucking Beale, talk to her, she is getting sad because she thinks you don't want to talk to her!" Aubrey whispered into Chloe's ear as she pushed the redhead towards Beca.

"Oops sorry I slipped." Aubrey said, faking an apology.

"It's fine." Chloe said glaring at Aubrey who gave her a look of 'you will thank me later', as Beca looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow Chloe stopped her death glare.

"So um." Chloe stuttered as she noticed her close proximity with her ultimate crush.

" _Oh fuck me."_ Chloe thought as she studied the brunette's face.

"Alright class you can come in!" Mr Mark's voice rang out from inside the classroom.

Beca immediately went inside, Aubrey glared at Chloe who seemed utterly lost and sad at the same time.

"This is it Bree, she hates me, could you not see? It's all over there is no point-" Chloe started but Aubrey cut her off.

"Oh for the love of the almighty quit being so over dramatic Chloe! It isn't over, try to actually get a sentence out instead of stuttering!" Aubrey snapped.

"But-" Chloe started, being cut off once again.

"Not buts, we will go in there and you will talk to her!" Aubrey said firmly topping whatever Chloe was going to say.

This is going to be awkward…

* * *

 _ **CHLOE'S PARENT'S SITUATION**_

"Alright Ryan I know you want to find out who hurt our daughter's sweetheart but you need to calm down." Gabrielle said for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Oh I know Gabrielle, but I don't want to calm down." Ryan said currently standing in the doorway with all kinds of military equipment, he even got a Taser gun!

"Ryan you will get arrested!" Gabrielle scolded.

"I don't care, they can arrest me all they want, here, take this walkie talkie, we will communicate from the two different sides and see what we can find." Ryan said giving Gabrielle a walkie talkie and then laying out a map on a table.

"The map isn't necessary, you and me both know the park and what it looks like!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Okay so I go in from the south and you go in from the north, after that we will meet in the middle and talk about our findings." Ryan said.

"Um we might as well just go in together." Gabrielle pointed out.

"Yeah but-" Ryan started before stopping at the sight of Gabrielle glaring at him.

"Hehe, I am just going to stop talking and go with your plan." Ryan said nervously, being scared of his wife's glare, not like he would ever admit it.

"Good man, now let's go to the park where the number one suspect hangs out." Gabrielle said, "Oh and you can put the Taser in your pocket but only use it if necessary." She added.

"Okay Ma'am got it." Ryan said with a salute.

"Okay let's go." Gabrielle stated, grabbing Ryan's hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

 _ **BACK TO THE BELLAS**_

All of the Bella's especially Aubrey was watching the brunette and the redhead, Aubrey was starting to get really pissed off because they haven't spoken a word to each other yet.

"This is ridiculous the next level of bullshit." Aubrey whispered to Stacie.

"Yeah I know Bree, I got a plan though. In about a minute Mr Mark will ask us to get into fours for an experiment involving dissecting a rat." Stacie whispered back as she took notes off the board.

"Aca-scuse me? Dissecting a rat?! I think I'm going to be sick. That is aca-cruel!" Aubrey whispered loudly.

Stacie's lip quivered as she held in a laugh at her girlfriend's attics, Aubrey never liked being mean to animals or see anyone else be mean to animals.

"Please don't be sick Bree that would be embarrassing." Stacie giggled.

Aubrey scoffed at her girlfriend's sentence but continued to eye Beca and Chloe, who were sat close together.

"Alright so get into groups of fours and we will begin dissecting!" Mr Mark cheerfully said.

Chloe looked at Aubrey for help as Jesse and Benji started to come over to them.

" _Oh hell no!"_ Aubrey thought as she saw Jesse's smile, she knew that his intentions were to persuade Beca to go with them.

"Come on Stacie, let's run!" Aubrey exclaimed as she quickly ran over to Beca and Chloe, quickly followed by Stacie.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to pair up with me and Benji?" Jesse asked the small brunette stood in front of him.

"Not a chance- what the hell?!" Beca cut herself off as Aubrey and Stacie slid onto the table in front of her and Chloe.

"Yeah, we are already a four, sorry boys." They said at the same time.

"Um okay then… I guess we are a four…" Beca trailed off.

"Yes, we are…" Chloe trailed off as well.

"Alright I will get a rat and we can dissect!" Stacie said as she slid off the table and gone to the front of the room to get a rat and the basic cutting equipment.

"So how are you both?" Aubrey asked trying to get Chloe and Beca to talk.

"Good." Both said in unison.

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Aubrey sighed.

"Uh yeah sure, I will be right back Beca." Chloe said as Aubrey practically dragged her away.

"Chloe what the hell? Do you remember what you said?! That you won't give up until she is your girlfriend?! What happened to that?!" Aubrey snapped as she came to a stop in a corner of the room.

"I am sorry, I just have this weird feeling in my guts that she doesn't want me to talk to her." Chloe whimpered tears starting to show.

"Chloe man up, or woman up! She wants you to talk to her! I know you feel guilty she won't be your girlfriend unless you stop being such a wimp, you promised her you would make it up to her!" Aubrey said firmly.

"You know what! I did say that! I will show Beca that I love her!" Chloe said with a smile.

"That's the spirit, now go and be yourself, I need some time out." Aubrey said looking green at the sight of Lilly practically stabbing the rat.

"Oh yeah sure Bree, thank you!" Chloe whispered, giving her half-sister a hug.

Chloe went back inside buzzing with excitement and confidence, she walked up to the table that Stacie and Beca were working at with a swag walk.

Chloe was so into her swag walk that she didn't notice that she was right in front of the table and ended up bumping into one of the edges.

"Owieee…" Chloe moaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Beca asked going up to Chloe, her eyes showing concern.

"Yes, I am Becs, I was just too caught up in you." Chloe admitted before she could stop herself, it was worth it though because Beca went redder than Chloe's hair.

Stacie smiled as she watched the exchange between the two girls and smiled shaking her head at Chloe's awkward flirting.

"So how is the arm Becs? Do you know who beat you?" Chloe asked in concern lowering her voice so only Beca could hear her.

"It was Tom who else?" Beca said back with a shrug it seemed to however, have a huge effect on Chloe whose cheeks have now gone red, not because she was blushing but because she was angry.

"Oh, Tom what a wanker." Chloe murmured.

"Did you say something Chloe?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no nothing." Chloe lied as she discreetly took her phone out and started messaging her mum.

 _ **Chloe: Hey mum I am with Beca and I asked her who beat her and she told me that it was Tom, tell dad to call the police on him. Xx (11:43am)**_

"Hey Becs, I was wondering if you would like to hang out after classes?" Chloe asked after putting her phone away.

"Why?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering…" Chloe murmured.

"Well I guess I don't have anything else to do." Beca said, secretly starting to believe Chloe when she said that she liked Beca.

"Cool, well we have Physical Education and we are together so we can walk to mine maybe." Chloe said.

"Alright." Beca said with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Everything might turn out okay after all…

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait I was working on my other story The Angel where Beca is basically an angel, I also had a writer's block, and school is screwing with my time schedule.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless! :)**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi... I am back... yes the asshole that left you all for a month or even more... :(**_

 _ **Very very late Happy New Year everyone, I am glad to be back! :)**_

 _ **Thank you all for the reviews, here is the next chapter! :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 12**_

"So Beca I was thinking about joining the basketball club." Chloe announced as the two of them had walked towards Chloe's house.

Beca looked at Chloe, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out whether Chloe was being serious or not. However, when Chloe raised her eyebrow at the reaction from Beca, she realized that Chloe was being dead serious.

"Um, Chloe I don't know if that would be a good idea..." Beca murmured, trying to not sound rude.

"Well I think it is, and you will come with me and do Basketball with me." Chloe stated as a matter of fact.

"But-" Beca started but got cut off by her phone going off.

 _"What the hell?"_ Beca thought as she got her phone out of her pockets.

Her blood ran _cold_ and her eyes widened when she saw who was calling her...

It was her so-called step father.

Beca looked at Chloe who now stopped walking and was looking at Beca worriedly, biting her bottom lip as a sign of nervousness.

"It's okay, it's just my step father." Beca reassured with a fake smile.

"Then that isn't good is it?" Chloe whimpered, more to herself than Beca.

"Hello Thomas." Beca answered in a monotonous tone of voice, clearly not in the mood to talk to her step father.

"Beca." Thomas replied, his voice coming out as a growl, he was clearly angry.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked but it came out as more of a whimper, she started shaking in fear.

"Where the FUCK are you?!" he shouted into the phone.

"I am going to a friend's house, Thomas, I won't be home until late..." Beca answered trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You little shit I thought I told you what would happen if you cross me again." Thomas said in a low and menacing tone of voice.

 _ **BEEP!**_

Beca gulped and her heart stopped beating for a second, a gasp came out of her and sweat rolled down her forehead as flashbacks came flooding back to her from a couple years ago, after her first fight with the Principal of the school.

She put her phone back since Thomas hung up on her and tried to smile at Chloe but it turned into a grimace.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _As soon as they were through the front door Beca felt a familiar sting to her left cheek, this wasn't new, Thomas, her supposed to be loving stepfather had hit her before, this time however it was for starting a fight with the schools Principal about how the school should be run._

 _"You fucking failure! How dare you start a fight with the Principal?!" he shouted, getting into Beca's face._

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _"The Principal is the only reason you are still in that school!" he spat raising his hand in a fist and making it connect with Beca's cheek._

 _"You deserve this, you deserve to not have a loving family! What made you be like this! You disrespect everyone! You don't care about the world around you, you don't care about anything or anyone you selfish bitch!" he growled and pushed Beca to the floor, making her hit her head in the edge of the stairs._

 _"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he shouted, his fists clenched, a big vein sticking out on his forehead and his face red from anger._

 _Beca quickly scrambled up, tears streaming down her face. However she tried to not let sobs escape her mouth, she couldn't give him the satisfaction of not only managing to hurt her physically but emotionally._

 _She cried herself to sleep that night..._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Becs?" Chloe asked slowly, one of her eyebrows raised in confusion, waving her hand in front of Beca's face.

"Huh?" Beca murmured, closing her eyes and opening them again, her fists unclenching as the flashback ended.

"You just sort of went blank on me there after your stepfather hung up on being the stupid peanut he is." Chloe explained smiling gently at Beca and brushing her hair behind the younger girl's ears.

"Stupid Peanut? Beale come on, you know swearing isn't illegal!" Beca exclaimed, slightly in a better mood than before.

"Yeah I know but I am trying to cut down from swearing because my little brother will be born soon and I don't want to teach him any swear words." Chloe giggled, the dimples that Beca loved so much showing on her face as she continued to smile.

"Your dimples are so cute." Beca blurted out before she could control herself. She put her hands over her face when she realized what she just said to Chloe, her face turning as red as Chloe's hair.

"You're cute." Chloe flirted winking back at Beca, even thought the younger girl's compliment caught her off guard she still managed to deliver her flirty comment smoothly.

"No I am not, I am a badass." Beca insisted, rolling her eyes.

"One day if you keep rolling your eyes they might get stuck and then you won't be able to roll them anymore, careful Mitchell." Chloe lectured giving a playful glare at the younger girl.

"Whatever Beale." Beca said rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"Come on only like a few more houses and we are at mine, then we can have some drinks and some food!" Chloe cheered, smirking at Beca.

"Hell yeah, I am starving!" Beca exclaimed, just as enthusiastically.

It was only about two minutes until they finally got to their destination. Chloe scrunched her eyebrows together when she saw an unfamiliar Black Porche by the front of their house.

"Wow, you didn't tell me you guys got a Porche!" Beca said, clearly excited at seeing the car.

"Um Beca, we don't." Chloe replied in a low voice.

"What, so who is here then? The undercover police or what?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"I don't know Becs, let's go and see shall we?" Chloe rhetorically asked as she took Beca's hand and led them to the front door, she smiled when Beca tightened her hold on Chloe's hand for a few seconds.

Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and opened the door, seeing her mum and dad talking to a woman who she didn't recognize.

"Hello Chloe dear, hello Beca." Gabrielle said smiling at the two as she engulfed them in a hug, which both of them returned, Beca being a bit hesitant at first but eventually returning the hug.

"Beca?" The woman's voice cuts through the silence, her dark blue eyes making contact with Beca's.

It seemed like the whole world stopped, flashbacks came to her once more, this time being about the time she asked Thomas about her mother.

She was speechless not scratch that; she was mortified and completely in disbelief, the only thing she could do was utter a single word.

"Mum?"

* * *

 _ **This was a filler chapter sorry. :P Hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless! :)**_

 _ **If you want to give me your opinions and also thank you for the good ideas! I will use them, especially the one where Chloe is jealous about Beca's ex coming back! Thank you so much! :)**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Omg... guys... thank you so much for the 100+ followers! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! :D**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 13**_

The atmosphere was awkward, tense but at the same time it was quiet and happy. Beca stood at the doorway, unable to move, Margaret had now stood up as well looking at Beca intently, but neither of them could make that first step.

"Beca?" Margaret asked again, as if making sure that it was her daughter standing in front of her.

"I... w-wh-what?" Beca stuttered, unable to talk properly, shock and happiness coursing through her veins, her heart thumping so loud she is surprised that no one can hear it.

For Beca it took a push from Chloe to make that first step and for Margaret it took a light push from Gabrielle to make that first step.

Before either of the women knew it they were hugging each other tightly, as tight as possible without killing each other. The only thing that could be heard was the sniffling from Beca, Margaret and... Chloe?

Both Beca and Margaret broke apart to see that Chloe was indeed shedding tears, her bottom lip jutting out and tears streaming down her face, her whole body shaking from trying to keep her sobs inside.

Everyone laughed, Beca and Margaret laughed through their tears of happiness and sorrow, Gabrielle got hugged by Ryan from behind his hands placed on her stomach and Chloe was still standing in the doorway shedding tears but this time she was also laughing.

"Beca I... I am so happy and sad at the same time!" Margaret exclaimed getting a cocked eyebrow from Beca.

"Well I mean we have a lot to talk about..." Beca trailed off fiddling with her hands and ducking her head.

"Can we like go somewhere? I can explain everything and you can ask as many questions as you want." Margaret offered with a smile.

Beca looked at Chloe, as if asking for permission. The redhead smiled at her and nodded, feeling really happy for her friend that she is finally reunited with her mum.

"Alright um, let's go." Beca said looking at Gabrielle and smiling at her as a way of saying thank you.

"Yeah we will be back soon!" Margaret announced as she opened the front door and waited for Beca to go through before following her.

The two women got into the Porche silently, obviously feeling slightly awkward around each other.

"So what is your favorite color?" Margaret asked quietly trying to make conversation which by the way, wasn't easy.

Beca snorted in amusement before giving a simple reply, "Black."

Margaret's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow so is mine, what is your favorite fast food restaurant?" she asked.

"Oh there is a great fast food place called Taco Bell." Beca replied brightening up at the mention of food.

Margaret was stunned, Beca wasn't like any other teenager that she has met before, "Wow that is... quite surprising actually." Margaret admitted.

"How come?" Beca asked curiously.

"Most kids nowadays eat stuff like Mc Donalds, Burger King or even KFC, I am surprised that your favorite fast food restaurant is Taco Bell." Margaret answered.

"What can I say? I am different." Beca said shrugging her shoulders and looking out the window.

"For that I am extremely grateful." Margaret commented making a right turn with her car.

"Why is that?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"Because most people your age are one of those people that hang out by those places all the time and I can tell that you don't smoke or do drugs." Margaret replied.

"How can you tell?" Beca asked, once again curious.

"Beca it is quite simple I cannot smell the smoke on you and most drugs have tells, for example their skin would start losing elasticity and luster which makes you look older than you are or even cause your teeth to be rotten, your skin could also lose some of it's color as the drugs can affect your skin cells." Margaret explained as the car came to stop in front of Taco Bell.

"Wow, it's true though I don't smoke, do drugs or anything like that." Beca stated before falling silent at the sight in front of her.

"No way, I haven't been here for at least 10 years! Oh my god!" Beca nearly shouted in happiness.

"Now we can talk." Margaret said as the two of them walked inside the restaurant.

After the two of them got their orders they walked outside and got into Margaret's car to eat their food.

"Okay so ask away." Margaret said encouraging Beca to start asking her the questions that plagued her mind.

"I thought you were dead? why did you 'fake' your own death? Did you not want me?" Beca asked her face falling slightly at the thought of her own mother not wanting her.

"Oh honey no that is not it I wanted you, it's a long story but we got time so by all means if you don't understand something please go ahead and tell me." Margaret stated getting a nod from the younger girl.

"Okay so before you were born I started working with WAP which stands for watch and protect. It is a secret agency where we watch over people in secret and protect them from a distance. That job involved me moving around a lot and I didn't want you to grow up in all of that. When you were six your father was taken away by a fire, we are still investigating the cause of the fire, even after more than 10 years but we found no leads or witnesses. I got so caught up in my work I didn't even get the time to get to know you because as soon as I knew it I had to move again. I only learned your name a few days ago when you were badly beaten up by one of the boys, Gabrielle told me and I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for you, I am doing all I can discreetly to get you away from your stepfather." Margaret explained.

"Wow, I... I thought you didn't want me but now I know the reason why you faked your own death." Beca admitted.

"Yeah, anyways, who was that nice girl who was crying along with you and me?" Margaret asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Her name is Chloe, she is the one that got me to get my head out of my ass and start to evade fights and stuff like that. She is just... amazing and so caring, I don't know how a perfection like her can exis- why are you smiling like that?" Beca asked in the end seeing her mother smiling at her knowingly.

"Beca, you are saying that Chloe is amazing, you should have seen the way your eyes brightened up when you talked about her, you have a crush!" Margaret exclaimed smiling at Beca fondly.

"What? No! She- I mean- she just- urgh." Beca stuttered, she took a deep breath before trying again, fully aware that Margaret was seconds away from bursting out laughing.

"She told me she likes me but... I don't- I just- I am so confused." Beca admitted.

"Aww you like her!" Margaret cooed in a baby voice.

"Well- wait how do you not have a problem with that?" Beca asked.

"Oh honey I am actually bisexual myself. My gaydar shown that you are definitely NOT straight." Margaret answered putting emphasis in the word 'not'.

"Fine. So have anyone you like mum?" Beca questioned a mischevious smile playing at her lips.

"I mean um, yes? I mean NO..." Margaret said ducking her head to hide her blush, before looking up at Beca.

"Fine you caught me, yes I do." Margaret added with a sigh.

"Aw who is it?" Beca cooed this time mimicking the voice that Margaret did a few minutes ago.

"One of my fellow agents, her name is Kylie." Margaret answered, twirling a strand of her hair, which shown that she was nervous.

"That's adorable go for it mum!" Beca cheered.

Margaret's heart melted when Beca called her mum, she was never called that, and that made her feel happy.

"One problem; I don't think she is gay or bi at all, in fact she has a boyfriend I think?" Margaret replied questioningly.

"Well then time to start the 'get to know your mums crush and then get them together' operation." Beca said smiling at her embarrassed mother.

"She isn't even bi. Anyways, how is your arm sweetheart?" Margaret asked, trying to get off the topic of her crush, for now at least.

"It's tingly but it doesn't hurt as much." Beca answered looking at the cast on her hand, letting the topic of her mums crush slide, for now at least.

"That is good to hear, I will track that boy down and kill him." Margaret murmured.

"Mum you can get arrested for that." Beca pointed out.

"Don't worry honey I know how to make it look like an accident." Margaret said with an evil smirk.

"Just kidding!" Margaret added when she saw the horrified look on her daughters face.

"You weren't kidding were you...?" Beca asked, her voice small.

"No I wasn't." Margaret admitted with a sigh.

It will take a long time for Beca to fully trust her mother, but her gut and heart tells her that she finally has someone to call mother, someone to talk to about her prolems and that is enough...

For now at least.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed that! :) Next chapter Chloe and Beca bond. :) Hope you guys like the relationship between Beca and Margaret!**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter but I have final tests coming up and I want to put all of my focus on that, once they are over I have 3 months to write and relax. :)**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 14**_

Beca and Margaret soon got back to the Beale's household. It was around 7pm when the two of them got back, currently they were outside, standing on front of Margaret's car. In addition to Margaret taking Beca to Taco Bell she also took Beca for a drive around to catch up even more on what has happened in each other's lives.

"I need to go back to HQ, my boss is probably going to kick my ass for being late but I don't care because I got to spend time with you Beca." Margaret admitted with a huge smile pastered onto her face.

"It was really nice to meet you mum, I... I am happy t-that y-you're here now." Beca said with a small snifle.

"Hey don't cry, you will always have me in your life now, we can meet again on Sunday if you want to, you know, we could one of those super girly talks if you want." Margaret offered taking out a card from her pocket.

"Thanks, mum." Beca said gratefully her eyes slightly glistening with tears.

"Oh and also, you and Chloe would go really well together I totally hope that you won't screw it up Beca, don't let her go." Margaret warned suddenly serious.

"I promise I won't let her go mum, you know all the things that you said about you and Kylie made my mind flood with ideas. I..." Beca trailed off, fiddling with her hands as a nervous habbit.

"Don't worry honey you can say it." Margaret said with a kind smile putting one of her hands on Beca's shoulder.

"I want to... t-take h-her on a d-d-dat-date." Beca stuttered out taking a deep breath as she braced herself for her mothers reaction.

"OMG! Do it! Go for it!" Margaret squealed with an extremely high pitched voice from over excitement.

"Shhh mum! I don't want her to know!" Beca whispered putting her fingers on her lips .

"Aww so anyways what are you planning on doing? Oh I know! You could ask her tonight!" Margaret suggested.

"No! I don't even know what I will do!" Beca exclaimed suddenly tense.

"Hmm I know! So you told me that Chloe doesn't really know you very well. How about you show her childhood memories? It would be like a memory lane!" Margaret suggested once more looking deep in thought.

"But I don't! I mean... that is actually quite a great idea!" Beca said clearly happy once more.

"Yeah I know right! Anyways go in there an get your girl!" Margaret said pulling Beca into a hug which the younger girl seemed to reciporacte fully.

"You bet I will!" Beca shouted pumping her fists in the air.

"Here is my number, call me if you need me, call me tomorrow! And don't be a chickenshit!" Margaret said jokingly as she got into her car, throwing Beca a wink before driving away.

 _"I was never, nor I ever will be a chickenshit!"_ Beca thought as she went up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" she heard the familiar chirpy voice shout from inside.

Beca was nervous. Her palms were sweating. Her breathing was coming in as short gasps as if she had just run a marathon.

"Beca!" Chloe greeted as she pulled the shorter girl into a long and tight hug.

"Hey." Beca replied quietly as the two of them pulled away after a long amount of time which seemed like days but it was actually only like 10 seconds.

"How are you? Come in, don't stand out there in the cold!" Chloe said stepping away from the front of the door so Beca could step in.

"So um I was thinking..." Beca started taking a deep breath and rubbing her palms on her black jeans.

"Yes Becs?" Chloe asked with a smirk as if she already knew what the younger girl was going to say.

"I am such a chickenshit." Beca murmured before blushing and putting her hands over her mouth.

"Is that what you were thinking about?" Chloe asked as she fought the fit of giggles she knew would soon escape from her mouth.

"No! Um I was thinking..." Beca started again, praying that she won't say anything idiotic this time.

"Like um, will you goonadatewithme?" Beca rushed out forgetting to breathe when she looked into those cerulean eyes holding so much comfort.

"Was that English?" Chloe asked in amusement.

Beca closed her eyes before trying again, "Like you're awesome and really hot and I really like you. Will you go on a datewithme?" Beca said rushing out the last part. blushing once more.

"Oh Beca, of course I will go on a date with you!" Chloe squealed as she threw her arms around Beca.

"Really?" Beca asked making sure that she heard Chloe right.

"Of course Becs, and by the way, you are really hot and awesome as well." Chloe said giggling.

"Oh my god please don't remind me, that was so embarrassing." Beca said putting her hands over her face trying to cover her blushing.

"I think it was cute." Choe admitted with a smile.

"I'll have you know that I am a badass." Beca protested.

"You are a softie, not a badass." Chloe pointed out pressing a kiss onto Becas left cheek.

 _"I am never washing that side of my face ever again."_ Beca thought as she blushed once again.

"Only for you." Beca admitted scratching the back of her neck.

"So do you want to have a sleepover? We could go to school together tomorrow." Chloe offered.

"Uh sure I will have to text _him._ " Beca said putting emphasis onto the word 'him' to make sure Chloe knows who she is talking about.

"Of course, by the way, when is our date?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Tomorrow?" Beca answered though it came out as more of a question.

"That sounds amazing, I cannot wait!" Chloe squealed in excitement once more.

The two girls walked away from the door, going into the living room to say hello to Chloe's parents and to say thank you for making Beca able to meet her mum.

Once they have done that the two girls walked up to Chloe's bedroom which only had a double bed to sleep on.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" Beca asked looking around Chloe's room.

"Yeah of course!" Chloe replied as she flung herself down onto her bed which made Beca giggle.

Beca walked inside, her phone still in her hand and quickly texted Margaret.

 _ **Beca: Hey Mum guess what?! She said yes! Oh and by the way I am not a chickenshit! :D (7:10pm)**_

 _ **Margaret: That is amazing Beca! I knew she would say yes! Text me the deets later! ;) (7:11pm)**_

 _ **Beca: Omg you did not just say 'deets'! (7:11pm)**_

 _ **Margaret: Isn't that what the teenagers say nowadays? (7:12pm)**_

 _ **Beca: Even if they do I have never heard that word being actually said! (7:13pm)**_

 _ **Margaret: Don't judge me! :) But seriously do text me the 'details'. (7:13pm)**_

 _ **Beca: I will mum! Thanks! :D (7:14pm)**_

Beca smiled as she put her phone down, she quickly began to plan what she will do in addition tomorrow and quickly began to think about all of the ways that she can sweep Chloe Beale off of her feet.

* * *

 _ **Short I am sorry, next chapter will have Bechloe date! :)**_

 _ **I might not update next week as I am travelling away but then I have 4 days to myself so I can write a chapter or two then! :)**_

 _ **Thank you for all of the support! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello again I am so sorry for the long and severe delays! I had a sport injury where basically I had gotten a swollen and bruised nose so I had to be careful! Anyways I am back! By the way THIS ISN'T THE DATE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DATE!**_

 _ **Right okay... this is kind of bad news, we are nearing the end of this story! :( So if ANYONE wants anything added in then please tell me in the reviews or PM because I will add it in! :)**_

 _ **I am sorry again and please enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 15**_

Beca Mitchell was nervous.

She never ever got nervous in her ENTIRE life.

But tonight is different.

Tonight is her date with Chloe fucking Beale.

And she has no FUCKING clue what she is doing.

It is simple; she is supposed to take Chloe to numerous locations which mean a lot to Beca or have played a huge part in her life.

But what the hell is Beca supposed to do after that? Is she supposed to take Chloe home? That IS what people are supposed to do after dates...

Right?

Well Beca Mitchell has NEVER taken anyone out onto a date, hell, she never even had a crush. That was until Chloe walked through the door, that was when everything changed. That was when Beca started to see the world in a different game. That was the first time Beca felt anything ever since her father had died.

"Beca Mitchell?" her teacher's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh what?!" Beca asked being angry at being interrupted by her English teacher, rudely she might add.

"What is the answer to the question I just asked a few seconds ago?" Mrs Grent asked smugly, knowing full well that Beca didn't pay attention.

"Umm... gimme a second..." Beca trailed off, deep in thought.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Mrs Grent asked, knowing full well that Beca was indeed not paying attention.

Beca felt a kick under her desk which remided her that a certain redhead had been next to her this whole time.

"Um I'm just tired, I will pay attention next time." Beca said, her face going red in embarrasement from feeling all eyes on her.

"Thank you Beca." Mrs Grent surprise filling her voice caused Beca actually NOT being rude to her, or anyone else.

"Are you okay Becs?" Chloe asked once Mrs Grent turned her back to the class again.

"Huh yeah I am just tired like I said." Beca answered, it was kind of an honest answer, even though it was half a lie; Beca was indeed tired, but she was also nervous about her and Chloe's date.

"I am not surprised." Chloe said with a flirty wink which made Beca's insides turn into mush and her cheeks to turn red.

"I am just joking Becs." Chloe said with a smile and wink, noticing the younger girl being uncomfortable.

"Huh? Yeah I know!" Beca replied, still blushing.

"What's wrong then Becs?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I told you that I was just a little bit tired." Beca lied, she was nervous for gods sake! She was never out on a date or asked anyone out before; she never felt that way about anyone before.

"Uhuh okay and unicorns are real. Tell me what is on your mind Becs." Chloe said gently, putting her hand onto Beca's warm ones.

"It's... I just..." Beca trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Is it about tonight? Do you want to cancel or-" Chloe wanted to ask with a frown but got cut off by Beca.

"NO!" she shouted which made most people look at her, even Mrs Grent looked at her with eyebrows raised before shaking her head and facing back towards the board where she was currently writing.

"Then what is wrong?" Chloe asked with a concerned gaze, looking into Beca's deep blue eyes.

"I'm just... nervous." Beca admitted closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"Aww Beca is nervous!" Aubrey repeated turning around to face Beca who was now even redder than before, not missing this chance to have her revenge on Beca, she might as well do it now while Beca is vulnerable.

"Aubrey! Don't be so mean!" Chloe scolded rolling her eyes, a habit picked up from Beca. Something that none of the Bella's were too happy about.

"It's kind of cute, almost as cute as all of the squealing that you did yesterday when you called the group chat to tell us that Beca had finally asked you out." Stacie said with a cocky smirk, both Chloe and Beca were now as red as a tomato.

"Stacie!" both Aubrey and Chloe exclaimed as Stacie began laughing at Chloe and Beca's reactions.

"I am so sorry you two but it is cute!" Stacie admitted with a big smile.

"AHEM! I hope everyone has heard the homework that I just set! If you didn't... not my fault, we only have five more minutes so go home and enjoy your freedom!" Mrs Grent stated with a smirk, knowing Stacie, Aubrey, Beca and Chloe were not paying attention.

"Shit!" Chloe whispered, a wave of fear washing over her; she doesn't want a detention.

"Don't worry Chlo, Jesse was listening I will get some notes off of him."Beca reassured Chloe who already looked like as if she was going to cry.

"Thanks Becs!" Chloe said her mouth curving up in a smile.

Beca just nodded and stood up from her chair, waiting for Chloe before the two of them walked out...

It was lunch of course and Beca had increasing anxiety, she felt like throwing up which wouldn't be very _romantic._

Chloe of course, dragged Beca to the Bellas table. The table was always occupied by the Bellas, it was the bench closest to the entrance of the gym. And no one liked going near _the gym._

"Okay this is annoying, why is this gym called the gym?" Chloe asked confused. "Like why do people run the second they hear about it?" she added leaning her head onto Beca's shoulder who went even redder than before.

"Oh my aca gods Chloe you do not want to know."

"It is haunted."

"You will be murdered."

"Someone sold drugs in there."

"There is an evil possessed spirit in there."

Everyone spoke at once which confused and annoyed Chloe slightly.

"Can we try that again, but only one person answering the question?" Chloe asked slightly annoyed.

"Okay Chlo the truth is..." Stacie started before she got goosebumps.

"Oh for crying out loud just say it!" Chloe cried crossing her arms.

"Well..." Amy started but her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Seriously. Spit. It. Out." Chloe ordered in her low voice which sent shivers down everyones spines.

"Okay seriously it isn't that bad. Right so the story is basically, when someone goes in there it starts to get foggy around the campus. There have been a couple of dissappearances of students, only which five out of the hundred have been found. One of them had severe wounds and crosses drawn over him. He started whispering about 'he is always there, he always watches, he knows all your fears'. Quite a bullshitter if you ask me. The other weird kid was found in a corner with a bloody eyes muttering something while leaning forward and back." Beca answered Chloe before everyone around her gasped.

"Oh my god." Everyone around her whispered.

"But those are just stories of course, I don't know if they are true." Beca said shrugging her shoulders.

"Weeeell... tomorrow is Friday... and it is the thirteenth. How about we go in there and spend the night there?" Stacie suggested.

"Yeah!" said Jessica and Ashley.

"Nuh uh no way." CR and Denise said.

"I guess we could." Amy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright I'm in, but only because you are. Beca?" Aubrey said before looking at Beca for confirmation of whether or not she will come.

"Well tonight is important but since it is tomorrow I will tag along if that is okay." Beca answered.

"It's cool, in fact I think it is great to have someone who is brave on our side. Differences aside Mitchell." Aubrey stated, raising her eyebrow when she saw Chloe interlock her hands with Beca.

"Beca can I talk to you quickly?" Aubrey asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Whats up?" Beca replied.

"Alone. Privately." Aubrey said calmly, or at least tried to.

"Posen I know what private means." Beca said annoyed at Aubrey before getting up and smiling at Chloe who was already praying for Beca in her head, much like everyone else, a private talk with Aubrey was never ever good.

Aubrey and Beca walked off the main path and started to walk.

"I just wanted to tell you Beca that, Chloe thinks the absolute world of you. I do not know why. But-" Aubrey said before getting cut off.

"Hey!" Beca cried out.

"-but I just want you to know where I stand on this. You aren't stupid, Beca. But you will be if you hurt Chloe. I will rip your head off and kill you-"

"Aren't I already dead if you rip my head off?" Beca asked cockily.

"Not the point. Point is Chloe is my half sister and I love her, she means nearly everything to me. So all I am doing is giving you the 'your dating my sister' talk." Aubrey stated smugly, a confident smirk on her face when she saw fear flash across Beca's face.

"You got it Posen, but I just want to say that I have no intentions of hurting Chloe, I feel like she made me different, I promise I will never intentionally hurt her." Beca said honestly, her eyes lighting up at the mention of Chloe, _her_ Chloe.

"Wow you have it bad Mitchell. I never thought I would see the day." Aubrey smirked making Beca blush.

"You tell anyone I will tell people of your One Direction fetish." Beca said laughing.

"You wouldn't dare!" Aubrey gasped her face turning as red as Beca's was a few seconds ago.

"Try me." Beca challenged getting up into Aubrey's face.

Aubrey sighed before nodding and agreeing with Beca on not telling anyone.

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER... BECA GETTING READY FOR HER DATE...**_

 _In and Out._

 _In and Out_

 _Breathe Mitchell..._

 _Breathe deep._

 _And try not to choke while you're at it._

As you may have guessed Beca was pacing around trying to calm herself while she was getting ready, she dressed up the best she could; black ripped jeans, with black boots and her black and red plaid shirt.

Even though she still had like half an hour before Chloe was getting picked up by Beca.

This made the brunette panic even more.

What if Chloe hates the date?

What if Chloe hates Beca?

Beca sighed; this wasn't going anywhere.

Beca whipped out her phone to text the person she has been dying to text all day.

 _ **Beca: Hey mum, I need help. (sent at 17:34pm)**_

 _ **Margaret: Hi sweetie! What do you need help with? (sent at 17:35pm)**_

 _ **Beca: I am panicking, like; full on panicking! What if I am not good for her! What if she is just straight?! What if she hates me! Worse! What if she falls over? (sent at 17:35pm)**_

 _ **Margaret: Oh sweetheart don't worry! You will do just fine! You are definitely good for her, just be yourself! If she was straight she wouldn't have accepted! She doesn't hate you, her eyes are full of adoration and love when she looks at you! And she won't fall over if you are there to catch her! ;) (sent at 17:37pm)**_

 _ **Beca: Thanks mum :) I feel much better! (sent at 17:37pm)**_

 _ **Margaret: You're welcome, now go and get your girl! :) (sent at 17:38pm)**_

 _ **Beca: Will do. (sent at 17:39pm)**_

Beca sighed as she put her phone away and allowed herself to relax, this was her chance to impress Chloe. This was her chance to be loved again after so much year of hate.

Maybe this is her chance to be happy again...

 _ **CHLOE'S POV**_

 _Only like 20 minutes and Beca Mitchell is here!_

 _I have GOT to write that down in my diary!_

 _THE Beca Mitchell is taking me out!_

 _I am so nervous!_

 _Only 19 minutes and 32 seconds remaining!_

Chloe paced around her house, scowling when she heard her mother Gabrielle laugh and her father Ryan also laughing.

"Sweetie if you keep scowling you will have wrinkles, do not ruin that beautiful face!" Gabrielle said laughing.

"I will not have wrinkles!" Chloe said as if she was in disbelief.

"Yes you will honey if you keep glaring at the floor like that, what did it ever do to you?" her father Ryan joined in laughing.

"You guys are not helping!-" Chloe got cut off by a knock at their door.

"Ohmyacagod! Do I look okay?" Chloe said gasping as she tried to put her blue heels on with her blue sparkly dress which really pointed out her cerulean eyes.

"Coming!" Chloe shouted.

"Be good kiddo!" both Ryan and Gabrielle said to their over excited daughter.

Chloe skipped over to the door and opened it her mouth falling agape at the sight before her.

Beca Mitchell wearing skinny jeans and a plaid shirt...

"You alright there Beale?" Beca asked with a confident smirk.

"Huh yeah why wouldn't I be?" Chloe asked blushing.

"You were staring at me." Beca pointed out standing away from the door a bit to let Chloe out.

"You look nice." Beca pointed out confidently before she realized what she said and she clamped her mouth shut.

 _Way to go Mitchell..._

 _Smooth as fuck, way to sweep her off her feet._

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this thingy... I am so sorry if you thought it was bad but I am really anxious at the moment and really busy as I have final exams coming up and I have no time to write!**_

 _ **Anyways sit tight guys! :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! :)**_


	16. I am sorry

_**Hey guys... I am so so sorry for the looong delay! But a lot has happened to me in the past few months or so. I want to start explaining what happened.**_

 _ **So firstly I graduated College. Which meant going to Uni which of course involves shit ton of work. That being said I also met an amazing group of people sooo yeah...**_

 _ **Secondly, my nan had been very very sick these last few months which meant going to the hospital about 2 times a week. And being there for her everyday.**_

 _ **Thirdly, I have broken up with my boyfriend of 2 years. It hurts like shit but this is the way it has to be.**_

 _ **Now since I have been away for so long I sadly have to say that I have given up on this story. Reading it back I feel like you gusy deserved better and the story was meant to go a different way than it had.**_

 _ **That being said I will delete the story. Maybe one day I might rewrite it and publish it but until then I have to say that for Trouble it is the end of the road. It was a very good one though guys! The amount of support I have gotten for this story is unreal and I love you all for that! Thank you ever so much to every single one of you who had given me inspiration to get this story going for at least a little while. All of you guys supporting me just makes it even harder than it has to be.. :(**_

 _ **Now, since I am back (kind of) I was thinking about a lot of other stories to write and I have come to a conclusion and I will write a new story because I can't leave you guys! :)**_

 _ **Goodbye to all of my readers for this story hopefully you will consider reading my new story coming in a few days! :)**_

 _ **I love you all! :)**_

 _ **And sorry for making you guys think this was an update and if I let you guys down. If anyone wants to take over this story you can! Just let me know so I can read it! :)**_

 _ **Until next time nerds. :)**_


End file.
